


The Ties of Destiny

by GlassCrocodile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, F/M, Implied Sexual Abuse, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reverse Harem, Self-Harm, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Neville Longbottom, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassCrocodile/pseuds/GlassCrocodile
Summary: Neville Longbottom, the Chosen One. Hermione Granger, the Mudblood Slytherin. Ron Weasley, betrays his family by sporting green and silver. Draco Malfoy, heir to the dark lord. Their destinies interwine through a prophecy. Will they ever get to where they need to be? NL/RW/HG/DM Polylove, slash (in later chapters). Slytherin Neville, Ron, and Hermione.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter . I make no money from this story.**

**Keep in mind this is 100% an alternate universe fic, so normal canon will not be relevant here.**

 

Also looking for a beta to proofread.

Chapter One

**October 30th 1981**

**Longbottom Residence**

Shadowed figures circled the tiny cottage on Pineport lane, growing from the darkness of the enveloping woods—which brought the happy family inside false comfort. The shadows' white masks floated in the darkness, many looking to the duo standing at the door, cowls hiding their faces from view.

The one on the left raised the other's hand to their lips, placing a small kiss on their knuckles. They flicked their wand, blasting the door of the cottage into smithereens. A sharp cackle echoed through the room.

With wands raised the couple stood in front of their year-old son's crib, shielding him from the gaze of the cloaked pair.

The man moved in front of his wife. "You will not harm our son!"

Within seconds, spells and curses flew around the room. Wails from the child melded with the chaos creating a symphony of pain.

A woman cried. " _Crucio!_ " Her wand fired the angry-red curse toward the husband, hitting him square in the chest. He fell to the floor, his body convulsing, bones cracking under the strain of the tense muscle.

"Frank!" The wife reached out for him, but kept her eyes trained on the pair.

They moved in opposite directions to cover a wider range. Each taking small steps toward her as if to play with their food. Her gaze darted between them, her hand quivered. Never one for dueling, Alice Longbottom searched her mind for any spell that would help her save her son.

"It's okay, Neville, Mummy will keep you safe." She reached back with her free hand to stroke his tiny one.

An unforgiveable stood at the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't bring it to fall from her lips. A green rush of light came toward her before she too fell to the floor. Her good nature being her downfall.

The chubby baby screamed ever louder until his voice grew horse. The duo slithered toward him. "I and my son will be the only Dark Lords to rule over this world." A raspy voice hissed to the child, the tip of their wand digging into the plump cheek of the boy, pressing his head down onto the mattress.

An elegant hand stroked the man's arm. "Do it, my love. Kill the child, and then the wizarding world will be ours to control."

" _Avada kedavra_!"

Once again, green light shot from the wand. It glowed around the child's cheek for only a moment, before rebounding and hitting the wizard who dared cast it against the helpless babe.

The woman screamed in terror as she reached out to catch her falling husband. His lifeless body pulled her to the floor. Several cloaked figures rushed into the cottage, wands drawn.

She hissed at Neville before wrapping her arms around the Dark Lord. "We must help him. Meet me at the manor!" She apparated from the scene, their inner-circle not far behind their Mistress.

Neville continued to cry through the night.

**Dumbledore's Office**

**The same night**

Sybil Trelawney swayed on her feet in front of the Headmaster and the Dark Arts professor Severus Snape.

The black robed man stood from his chair and eyed her with hesitation. "Is she sleep walking?"

Dumbledore held his finger to his mouth, shushing the man.

"The Dark Lord attempts to snuff out his fire, but the new heir shall not fall. For upon the end of his seventeenth year his power will grow thrice fold, gaining the power of the Mudblood hidden within the snakes. Together they shall bring balances to the powers that be and peace will reign again."

Sybil collapsed before jolting awake. She held her head. "Oh dear, what happened? How did I get here?"

Albus glanced at Severus before standing to help the poor woman. "Never fret, Sybil. You were sleep walking, again. Please return to your room."

She laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, Headmaster. This seems to happen a lot as of late."

"Don't worry over it, Sybil. Use my floo, and get some rest." Albus pushed her along toward his fireplace. She left with haste.

"Do you think that prophecy is connected to the one you showed me from last year, about the powers of dark finding a new leader?"

Dumbledore took his seat again. "I do not know, Severus. We'll find out in due time, I suppose."

**August 23rd 1991**

**Granger Residence**

Full storm clouds rolled in over the only house not boarded up on the rundown cul-de-sac. In the attic window sat a girl. Her voluminous curls creating a bushy halo around her sallow face. Her dark-brown eyes gazed out at the rain swept street. Thunder cracked over head and she jumped as glass shattered two floors below her. With slow interest, her focus turned toward the sheet covering the doorway to her room.

"Get out and take her with you!" Her mother's wails carried throughout the house.

"I don't want her. You're the one that didn't want an abortion!"

The girl prodded at the bandage over her right cheek and hissed as it sent a shock of pain into her jawbone.

"Fuck you!" The front door slammed into the wall as her father barreled out of the house and into the beat-up Volkswagen, he sped off with a roar of the engine.

More glass shattered downstairs. She wrapped her arms around her knees, forehead pressed against them; not daring to make a sound and remind her mother she stayed inside today to keep out of the rain.

A  _bang_  rattled her window she startled and look to find a water-logged owl pecking the glass, a letter in its mouth. She glanced over her shoulder. Did her mother notice?"

Her worried eyes turned on the bird. What was wrong with it? She shooed at it, in hopes it would stop, but it pecked harder. In an act of desperation not to alert her mother, she rolled out the window, letting the poor creature into her small room. It landed on her carpet, creating a puddle where it stood. It dropped the letter on the floor and hopped over to the small rocking chair in the corner to clean its wings.

She watched it with wide-eyed fascination before edging off the window seat and snatching up the letter.

A ball of spit bobbed in her throat. It was addressed to her and specified the attic room. How did they know? Turning it over, the scarlet wax-seal begged for her to break it before she pulled out the folded parchment.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_It brings me immense pleasure to write you and let you know you've been chosen to attend school at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am sure you're confused, for my records show you're a Muggleborn witch, with non-magical people as parents. A professor from my school will come by on the 26_ _th_ _of August at ten in the morning, to bring you and your family here, so you may learn more about this opportunity. If you agree to attend Hogwarts, we'll welcome you here with open arms._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry._

She read the letter several times. Was it true? Was she a witch? If it was a joke. Her brown eyes gazed at the owl now sleeping perched on her chair, it was an elaborate one.

Someone would be there in three days to tell her parents what she was. Her heart hammered against her breast bone. They couldn't meet her parents. Her father would try to attack them before he did anything else. She would lie, tell the professor they had to work. With a determined smile, she tip-toed over to her bed and climbed under her yellow-stained sheet. Maybe someone was looking out for her.

Several hours later her floorboards creaked and her eyes shot open. He was back. Her bed dipped down as he sat at the end. The pungent scent of whisky burned her nose as his rough hand touched her leg, and she shut her eyes tight, wishing her dreams would take her away again.

**August 23rd 1991**

**The Burrow**

"Mum! He got a letter from Hogwarts!"

The ginger-haired boy perked up from his hiding spot under the stairs where he could read without his brothers torturing him for their amusement.

"What! I thought he was a Squib? He's never shown magical talent."

He eased his way out of the tight spot and put back the board in the wall before he tip-toed toward the kitchen's swinging entrance. With a gentle push he cracked the door so his blue-eyes could peer at his fat mother and her third eldest.

"What are we going to do? He can't go to Hogwarts. He'll make the rest of us look bad." Percy whined as his mother snatched the letter from his hands and ripped it open with a plump finger.

"I know, but he must go. Imagine what people would say if they learned I didn't send one of my children to Hogwarts because he was a moron. Boy! Get down here!"

He tensed before waiting several seconds and then pushing his way into the massive kitchen where his mother was preparing a roast he wouldn't get to eat. They never left him any meat, only vegetable scraps.

His mother threw the letter at him. "You got your letter. It's up to you to get your own supplies. I'm not spending a single Knut on you. Do you understand me?"

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, mother."

Percy smacked him at the back of the head. "Don't use that tone with mum!"

A large barn owl fluttered through the window, a giant parcel attached to its legs. His mother clapped her hangs upon seeing it. "Ginny dear! Your commissioned dress is here!"

He slunk away before he could get smacked again. Finally, he could be away from this hell hole where all his family hated him for not being a girl like Ginny.

**Same day**

**Malfoy Manor**

"Draco, stop biting your nails, it's not becoming." Lucius glared at his son from where he worked on paperwork for the Governors of Hogwarts.

The blond boy lowered his hand and returned his attention back to the book in his hand. The clock over the mantel ticked by, each second growing closer to his hell. He glanced at it, any moment she would call for him.

A  _pop_ pierced the silence of the room, a House elf shook at the boy's feet. "Young master, the Mistress wishes to see you now in the forest."

The boy's gaze travelled to his father whose quill had stilled, black ink dripping onto the parchment. Would he stop her tonight? Make him not go?

Lucius never moved as his stare remained on the sentence.

Draco stood and made his way to the door. "I hate you." Before he left the shaking man alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**August 26th 1991**

**Granger Residence**

Hermione sat on the stoop of her rundown house. She peered down the cul-dec-sac. Five minutes to ten, but no car had turned the corner yet to reach the dead end. A frown pulled at her cracked lips, of course all of it had been a joke. She could never be something as amazing as a witch with magical powers.

A  _pop_ cracked the air and she stumbled back, hitting the door of the house, as a man materialised out of nothing. Dressed in tight-fitting black robes, that covered every inch of his arms and neck. His long black hair framed his defined jawline, and hooked nose.

She peered into his dark eyes. "Are you from Hogwarts?" On shaking legs, she stood.

He took in her thin frame hidden by a jumper several sizes too big for her, it was more of a dress than anything. Holes and stains marred her trousers. A crusty cut ran the width of her right cheek, while her hair sat in a rat's nest. His gaze then travelled to her shabby home, it should've been condemned with the rest of the houses on the street. All of it brought flashbacks of his own childhood to the front of his mind. "Yes I am. My name is Severus Snape, the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. Are your parents ready?"

She stared at the rotted wood of the stoop. "They have to work."

"I see," he drawled.

"Girl! Where are you?" Her father bellowed from inside the house.

She darted from the stoop going to hide behind the side of the house. The front door banged open as her father stumbled out in a pair of dingy-white underwear. "Girl!" He staggered forward more, swaying as he looked for her, instead Severus fell inline with his blood-shot stare. "Who are you? Git off my property!" His fat fist hurdled at the Dark Arts master, who side stepped the poor throw with ease.

"Stop it!" Hermione came from her hiding spot to stand between the two men.

"Mr. Granger, I'm Severus Snape, a professor at Hogwarts. Did your daughter show you the letter she received? We would like to bring you to Hogwarts, so you and your wife can discuss what everything means in regard to your daughter being a witch."

Her father stared at her, his eyes wide with rage. "I'm not payin' for you to go to a fancy school!" The back of his hand went across her face, she fell back into the professor, he caught her. Within an instant she leapt from his grasp and ran for the other end of the cul-de-sac.

Her father raised his fist after her. "Don't come back!"

Severus paused for a moment, things were worse than they appeared. Within a few long strides he caught up to the girl, tears dripping from her chin.

"Miss Granger, are you all right?" He crouched in front of her to get a better look at her face without touching her.

The skin of her cheek swelled with a red-hue. Taking out his wand he muttered the simple healing curse to reverse the damage.

Her eyes widened as she touched the spot where there should be the start of a bruise. Nothing, no pain. "How did you do that?"

"Magic. Would you like to visit Hogwarts now? I'm going to do something called Apparating, it will get us there quickly, but you must hold onto my hand and close your eyes." He stood and held his hand out to her.

She stared at it for a long moment, before glancing at her house where her father was crawling back to the stoop. Anything and anywhere was better than that place with him. Her small hand held his before she closed her eyes and a rush of icy air took them away.

"You may open your eyes now, Miss Granger." He let go of her hand.

Peeking open an eye she realised they stood at the top of a hill over looking a small town. "Is that Hogwarts?"

"Turn around."

She turned to find a massive castle resting on a mountain. They stood in front of a pair of iron gates.

He opened them. "How is your stomach feeling, Miss Granger? First time apparating can make one feel queasy. Follow me."

"I feel fine, sir. Thank you, for everything."

He nodded. The walked in silence toward the castle. Hermione pinched her arm, making sure none of it was a figment of her imagination. Soon, they were inside. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the moving paintings hung along the stone walls. Soon, they stood in front of a gargoyle, it's wings pointing outward.

"Lemon Tart."

Hermione jolted a step back as the massive stone leapt off to the side, revealing a spiral staircase.

She ascended the steps with him, before he knocked on the door at the top.

"Enter," a raspy voice responded.

He let Hermione in ahead of him. Her eyes didn't know where to look first, many things glinted in the sunlight, contrasting well with the maroon rug and firey bird that cooed at her as she stepped further into the room.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, gaining her attention. She peered at the elderly man with his colorful robes and long, white beard. He stood from his chair. "Hello, Miss Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you and your parents?"

Hermione's stare went to the floor.

Severus cleared his throat. "There were some complications, Headmaster."

A heavy silence fell over the room.

"I see," Dumbledore waved his wand at a parchment in front of them. "That does complicate things, but nothing that can't be taken care of. So, Miss Granger, I'm sure you have questions?"

"Yes. I'm a witch, how is that possible?"

Dumbledore motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat. In most cases the person has a distant relative who was a witch or wizard, it was passed along, skipping over people until it got to you. The only other possibility is Fate, it was just meant to be."

She took the offered seat. Severus leaned against one of the many bookshelves that lined the walls.

Her brown eyes glittered with wonder. "I'll get to learn how to do magic like in the fantasy books I've read?"

He nodded. "For the most part, yes. After this meeting Severus will be taking you to get your school supplies for when the term begins on the first."

"Do I have to go back home?"

Dumbledore glanced at Severus. "I'm afraid you'll have to return home for the summer, or stay with a friend, but during holidays you're more than welcome to remain here in the castle."

She looked down at her lap. It was five more days until the first, she'd just stay out of her house as much as possible until then.

Sitting forward, Dumbledore placed his forearms on his desk and threaded his fingers. "Will you attend my school, Miss Granger?"

Her knotted mane bounced on her head. "Yes, of course."

"Excellent! Now, there's one more thing I would like to see before you go shopping. I would like to see what house you'll be sorted into. Normally this is done at the Great Feast on the first, and you'll be sorted again then for show, but will you humor me to do it now, as well?"

Hermione bit at her lip. "Sir, I don't have any money for shopping."

Dumbledore waved her off. "Don't fret, Miss Granger, Hogwarts has funds. Now, will you allow me to see what house you'll be in?"

She gulped. "Will it hurt?"

A laugh left Dumbledore and Severus. "No, my dear, it's just a hat that talks, nothing painful."

She shrugged. "Okay. I'll be sorted."

Severus took the old hat off its shelf and placed it on the girl's head. She tensed.

The hat's folds mimicked that of a frown. "Interesting traits for a Muggleborn. There's only one place she'll fit like a glove. Slytherin!"

Severus lifted the hat and she blinked. "Slytherin, is that good?"

Dumbledore frowned. In some ways, yes and it also makes things difficult for you, Miss Granger. For only Pureblood and Half-blood wizard children get sorted into Slytherin. Meaning they have one or both parents that come from magical families. Most in the house believe that Muggleborns should not be a part of our world. But you in that house fulfills a prophecy."

A frown pulled at her lips. She was going somewhere she didn't belong. "Prophecy, sir?"

"I'll explain it in due time, Miss Granger, you aren't the only one to be a part of the prophecy. It'd best be explained with everyone here."

Her heart fluttered. It was all so mind-boggling.

"Since Muggleborns are not known to be in Slytherin, I was hoping you could go by the name Hermione Prince? It's a common wizard name, but if you do not feel comfortable doing that. We can try and figure out other arrangements for you."

"No, sir, I'm fine with using a different name. It's pretty." Anything to distance her from her father.

With a nod, Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Excellent! There's one more thing you must do to survive Slytherin." He reached into his robes and pulled out a silver ring with a small emerald in the center. "Wear this at all times. It will allow you to be inside the Slytherin common room, without the blood purity spells detecting you. Without it, you'll be in immense pain."

She took the ring from him and placed it on her right ring finger. All of it was crazy, but she wasn't going to question him. The silver band shrunk until it snugly fit her. "I'll never take it off."

A knock echoed within the room. Dumbledore stared at his door. "Enter."

A man with shabby robes and tangled brown hair entered the office. Scars marred his face and neck. Dumbledore stood. "Remus, I wasn't expecting you yet. Miss…Prince, this is our Potions professor Remus Lupin."

He nodded to her. "Hello, Miss Prince. Sir, I have news to report about  _Her_."

"I see." Dumbledore looked to Hermione and then Snape. "I'll speak with you soon Miss Prince, why don't you and Severus go retrieve your school items now?"

Severus moved from the shelf, glaring at Remus. "Yes, of course Headmaster. Please, come with me, Miss Prince, I'll show you how to use a floo."

**Same Day**

**Diagon Alley**

**Ron Weasley**

"Spare a Knut for my mother, sir? She's ill with a rare strain of Dragon Pox and needs an expensive potion to cure her." Ron shook the can at the man passing him.

The man barely glanced at his way before throwing a Galleon at him.

"May Merlin show kindness on your soul!" He called after the man who didn't look back.

Ron sighed and peered into the can. A handful of Knuts, a few Sickles and two Galleons. He then glanced at Olivander's shop. How much would he need for a wand?

Crossing the cobble stone street, he entered the store. The old man sat on a stool behind a counter. Watery eyes stared the boy down. "How may I help you?" He glanced toward the door, but found no evidence of parents to follow.

Going up to the counter he handed the man the can. "How much more do I need to get a wand?"

Olivander glanced at the money. "Much more than this, at least three times more."

Ron frowned, taking his can back. It had taken him all morning to collect that much. The shop's door opened with a  _ding._ Ron turned to face a homely girl with bushy hair and tattered clothes. His blue-eyes instantly went to the cut on her cheek. She noticed him as well. He could stand to gain a few pounds and his ginger hair needed brushed. The air around them warmed, sparks igniting off their auras.

A crash  _banged_ off to the side as two, long boxes flew across the room at them, dropping into their hands.

"Merlin!" Olivander exclaimed, standing to look at the wands that chose the children. "I've only ever had that happen with one other student, the Dark Lord."

Ron's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Olivander nodded before staring at the wand boxes. "Those are two of my oldest wands, too." Wrinkles marred his forehead. "I also sold two other old wands earlier this week, you'd never believe it, Neville Longbottom was one of them. How strange, antiques wands hardly ever choose children anymore, most can't handle their raw power."

Ron's mouth hung open. "Neville Longbottom has a cool wand, too? Bloody hell!" He opened the box to stare at the ebony wand. He peered over at the girl's she had a special one, too. She frowned as she pulled out a white wand with a mother of pearl sheen.

Olivander pointed to Ron's. "Yours is Apple wood, twelve inches with a thunderbird tail feather. Very rare and they don't pick owner's easily. It will likely only obey you." He then glanced at Hermione. "Same goes for your wand when it comes to temperament. Both also do well at sensing danger and alerting you." He nodded. "Now yours, Miss, is made from Yew wood, ten inches, with a horned-serpents horn. Very powerful, very powerful indeed."

Ron sighed before placing the wand back in the box. It was fun while it lasted. He set the box on the counter. "I can't afford an old wand like this."

The box shook in response. Olivander pushed it back toward him. "Take it. It won't be happy anywhere else. Same goes for you, Miss. I never thought these wands would pick owners in my lifetime."

The man in the black robes stepped forward, taking out a bag. "Are you sure, I have money, enough to pay for both wands."

Ron looked at the dark clothed man. He offered to buy him something?

Olivander held up his hand. "No, there's no price in the world that would be enough for these two wands. Just take them and promise to learn how to use them well."

Ron grinned. "Thank you, sir. I won't forget this." He then looked to Hermione. "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

She nodded.

"Me too, I'm Ron, Ron…just Ron."

Hermione smiled, taking his hand. "Hermione…Prince."

"Maybe we'll see each other on the train."

She glanced over her shoulder at the man with her before nodding and meeting his gaze, again. "I'm sure we will."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

September 1st 1991

Platform 9 3/4

**Neville**

The woman licked her wrinkled fingers before patting at the hair that refused to lay down on her grandson's head. He batted her hand away. "Nan, my hair is fine, leave it, please!"

She huffed. "I just want you to look presentable with so much riding on your first day."

Cameras flashed off to the side of them. "Neville! Look over here!" Several people called. All wanting to document the-boy-who-lived's first-time on the Hogwart's Express. It would be the last photos they'd be able to get until he returned home for Christmas.

She patted his cheek with fake affection. "Smile for the cameras you want to make a good impression for your fans."

He spared them a single glancing smile before getting on the train.

"Get in to Gryffindor like the brave lion you are!" His grandmother called after him. He rolled his eyes before tucking his chin to his chest. For the hundredth time that day he wished his hair could be longer, to hide the evidence of has fame that rested on his cheek for the world to gawk at. With quick steps he made his way to the back of the train. The whispers followed him, just like they always had.

At the last compartment, he opened the sliding door. He paused as he saw the girl in the corner. She sat next to the window, knees drawn to her chest, her arms hidden under a too large grey jumper; black trousers covered her legs, part of the pant hiding her feet. The sun shone down onto her bushy hair, the honey hues sparkled in the light. Turning her head, her brown eyes found his, a shadow of a smile tried to pull at her lips, but it was nothing more than a twitch.

His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. "Can I ride in here with you?"

Her arms tightened their hold around her legs, but she nodded her head. "Sure."

Neville entered and closed the door, part of him prayed to Merlin his fans wouldn't attempt to get an autograph out of him. He took a seat across from her. "Thanks."

She watched him. Why wasn't she fangirling or at least stating who he was? Everyone always liked to say, " _You're the boy-who-lived."_

His gaze travelled to the scar on her right cheek.

She licked her cracked lips. "I'm Hermione Prince." The statement hung in the air. She gave a look that said she wanted him to offer his name in return.

Did she not know who he was? He cleared his throat, he'd never had to introduce himself before. Not when all the Wizarding world knew who he was by the scar on his face. "Neville Longbottom, it's nice to meet you." He leaned forward to hold his hand out to her.

Hermione swallowed hard before putting her legs down to take his hand. "Nice to meet you, too."

A knock rattled the glass of the sliding door before it opened. A red-haired boy poked his head in. He smiled when his blue-eyes landed on Hermione. "It's you!"

A bigger smile tugged at her lips and she nodded. "Hello, it's nice to see you, again, Ron."

He entered the compartment, taking a seat near her. He then noticed Neville. His eyes widened a bit, but he didn't freak out. "I'm Ron."

"Neville Longbottom."

Ron grinned. "Wicked."

**Draco**

"Of course, this compartment has people in it, too." A blond boy stood in the still open door of the compartment. His grey eyes scanned them and lingered on Neville. "May I ride in here with you?"

Neville nodded. "There's one seat left." He motioned to the empty space next to him.

The boy walked in and firmly closed the door behind him. He took the seat next to Neville, crossing one leg over the other. He glanced at them all, again. "You're a Weasley, aren't you?"

Ron folded his arms over his chest and cleared his throat. "I rather not associate myself with them, so to you, I'm Ron, and that's all."

The blond boy raised an eyebrow. "All right, Ron, I'm Draco Malfoy." He then looked to Neville. "I figured you would have your own private compartment."

Neville focused on looking out the window as the train blared its horn and jolted as it began the journey. "I don't like special treatment. I don't deserve it."

"Hmmm." Draco looked to Hermione who watched the station walls disappear, replaced by the trees of the countryside. "What's your name?"

She glanced at him, showing the scar on the right of her face. His eyes narrowed at the sight of it. She tugged at the sleeves of her jumper, covering her hands as she crisscrossed her legs. "Hermione Prince."

He looked her over. "Prince? So you're Pureblood?"

Hermione shrugged. "Yeah."

Neville snorted. "I see the Malfoy's are still about blood purity."

"I see the boy-who-lived isn't about high-society. The tabloids tell a different story."

Neville rolled his eyes. "My grandmother controls all of that. I hate it. What they say isn't true."

Draco stared at his nails. "What an interesting compartment I've found. A Weasley who doesn't want to be a Weasley. A girl who is a Prince, and the boy-who-lived who hates his life."

**Neville**

A bell  _tinkled_  next to their compartment door, it opened and an old woman pushing a cart full of treats made an appearance. "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Neville glanced at Hermione. She eyed the cart and licked her lips, but then looked away. Ron gripped his arms tighter, but kept his gaze on the floor.

Draco pulled a pouch from his dark-green robes. Neville held up his hand to stop him. "I'll take four of each thing."

The old witch smiled before she swished her wand and levitated the items to sit between Draco and him. "Ten Galleons, dear."

The gold coins  _clinked_ in his palm before he handed them over. She left to go onto the next group.

Neville gestured to the pile next to him. "Have at it. There's enough here for everyone."

Ron wasted no time standing and gathering his share of the treats.

Hermione stayed where she was. Her gaze going between the food and Neville. "What do you want in return?"

Neville shook his head. "Nothing."

She frowned. "Why?"

He mirrored her frown. "Because they costed nothing and there's no point in wanting something in return for food. I don't know you, why would I want something from you?"

She chewed at the inside of her lip. "People always want something, no sense in trusting someone I just met."

Draco snorted. "Looks like you and I will be in Slytherin together, Miss Prince."

She fiddled with a small emerald ring on her finger. "Most likely."

Draco picked up a Cauldron Cake and tossed it to her. "Just take the food, you look like you're about to die of starvation."

She sighed while staring at the cake. "Thank you, Neville."

Draco picked up a box of Berty Bott's every flavor bean. "So, Longbottom, is Hufflepuff your future?

Neville grabbed a chocolate frog. "I doubt it. I'm not that kind all the time. Nor do I like being nice. As long as it's not Gryffindor, I'm good with Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

Ron chuckled. "The world will kill over if the boy-who-lived gets placed in Slytherin."

A small tap comes from the door. It opens and several girls fight to get into the compartment. A tiny blonde girl came to stand in front of Neville. She glanced at the other girls before holding out a notebook and an Never-ending-Ink quill. "Can we have your autograph?"

Neville shook his head. "I don't give autographs, and I don't appreciate you barging in here to get it."

The girl took a step back, bumping into Hermione's knee. She darted from the space, her band of girls following her.

Ron pushed the door closed again. "Merlin, that must be annoying. Does that happen often?"

Neville nodded. "Everyday. It's hard when I can't hide this stupid scar."

**Hermione**

After a couple of hours, they slipped their school robes over their clothes and prepared to exit the train. "Fir' yirs over hir!" A giant man with a burly beard and hair waved next to a lake with small boats, and lanterns.

Hermione stayed close to the boys she met on the train. Even though she held back a part of herself. Why would anyone be nice to her without wanting something in return? Even Dumbledore and Professor Snape wanted her to say she was someone different, to fulfill a prophecy she still knew nothing about.

They climbed into one of the small boats. The water below them a dark void. Hermione held onto the side as the boat carries them forward on its own. She stared up at the castle they rode toward. The lights in windows, with the stars twinkling above, made all of it feel even more like a fantasy.

"Finally," Ron muttered. "I've been waiting for this day for so long."

Children talked all around them, about Hogwarts and the Houses.

Soon, the boat reached the other end. Neville held his hand out to help her off the boat. She took it, stepping onto the rocky shore. "Thank you."

"Of course."

The giant man led them into the castle's entrance. "Wait hir, Professor McGonagall will be hir soon to fetch yah."

Neville nudged her. "Are you excited about getting sorted?"

She shrugged. "Yeah."

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around. A boy with black hair and green eyes met her gaze. She took a step back his resemblance to her father shook her. He held his hand out to her. "You're oddly cute. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." A smirk turned up one corner of his mouth.

She gazed at his hand, nothing inside of her could make her take it.

Harry took a step toward her. "What's wrong, you shy? I saw you talking to the boy-who-lived."

Neville stepped between them. "I think it's obvious she doesn't want to talk to you, mate."

Harry pulled his hand back and gave Neville a once over. "I wasn't aware I was talking to you, Longbottom. All that fame give you a big head?"

Neville tongued his cheek. "Just leave her alone, okay?"

Harry shoved his hands into the pocket of his trousers. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

"Is everything okay here?" Came a shrill voice.

They all turned to spot a tall, elderly witch. She eyed the two boys with a frown.

"Yes, Professor," Neville and Harry said in unison.

She folded her hands together in front of herself. "Good. Welcome to Hogwarts. Soon you will walk through these doors to the Great Hall. There you will be sorted into your house. Your house will become like your family, and it is where you will stay for the next seven years. You cannot change your house. The houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and… Slytherin. Now, follow me and we will get you all sorted." The massive doors to the Great Hall opened and McGonagall led them through and down the center aisle between the four long tables. She stood next to the hat on a stool. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off the ceiling, where she could see the night sky again as hundreds of candles floated around well-above their heads.

McGonagall took out a scroll and unraveled it. "Hermione Prince!"

She stiffened. Why did she have to go first? Ron gave her nudge toward the stool. "Go on."

With trembling legs, she went to the stool and sat down while the professor placed the hat on her head. "Slytherin!" It called out after a second.

A table to her left cheered. McGonagall took the hat off her and motioned. "Go to your table."

She slid into a spot next to an older girl. "Welcome to Slytherin, Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you."

They watched as two more girls were sorted. One to Ravenclaw and the other to Hufflepuff.

"Draco Malfoy!"

She perked up at the familiar name. Would he be in Slytherin like he thought he would? The hat didn't even touch his head before it yelled, "Slytherin!"

He came to sit across from her. "Told you we would be in here together."

She smiled at him. "So you did."

"Ronald Weasley!"

They both focused on the stool. Draco lifted an eyebrow. "I wonder if he'll be in Gryffindor with the rest of the Weasleys?"

The hat sat on his head for a long while. "Slytherin!"

They clap for him. Draco gave him a nod. "I didn't see that one coming."

Ron smiled at her. "Looks like the Fates keep pairin' us up."

She grinned back. "Looks that way."

"Neville Longbottom!"

A hush washed over the Great Hall, everyone waiting to see where he would go. He sat on the stool. The hat only took a few moments. "Slytherin!"

A gasp ran through the hall. The-boy-who-lived was sorted into the darkest house in the school. He took a seat next to Draco. "This is interesting."

They nodded in return.

Two more girls and four boys were sorted into Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood and silence fell over the room. "Welcome Everyone! I hope this year will be a wondrous one, full of joy and mystery! Enjoy the feast! He clapped his hands and a feast appeared on every table.

Ron piled food high on his plate. "This is bloody amazing!"

Draco and Neville shook their heads, putting food onto their plates as well, the boy could put food away.

Hermione stared at the bowl of mash. Ron looked over at her. "It isn't poisoned."

She shook her head, before putting some of the mash on her plate, along with a pork chop. "I'm not used to this."

Ron nodded. "Neither am I, but I'm never looking back."

**Ron**

Ron patted his stomach as they followed the Prefect down to the dungeons where the Slytherin Common Room and dorms resided. "I've never been this full, I love it!"

He walked with the others he met on the train, Hermione at the centre of their group. She laughed for the first time all day. "I couldn't agree more."

Neville stared at her. "You should laugh more often."

Did he like her, too?

The Prefect stopped in front of a painting of a man sitting on a throne, a boa constrictor draped across his body. "Password?"

The Prefect glanced over his shoulder at them. "Remember this password, it will change every two months. The new password will be on the Common Room board, next to the grand fireplace. Vox."

The portrait swung open and the Prefect stepped through. The others followed. Ron stopped behind her Hermione as she hesitated at the entrance. What was up with her? "Go on, Hermione."

After a moment she gulped before stepping over the threshold. She let out a breath when she got to the stairs leading up to the dorms. What was she worried about?

"The girls' dorms are on the left and the boys' are on the right. First years are in the room marked one, next year you will be in the room marked two, and so on until your seventh year. Bathrooms are down that hallway with a full set of showers. Do not think about sneaking into either bathroom if you are not of that gender, there are spells that forbid it. Any questions?" When no questions met the brunet did not receive anything, he sniffed hotly and went over to his friends by one of the four fireplaces.

Ron sighed and stretched. "Thank Merlin I am not in Gryffindor. I think I would have jumped from one of the towers if I would have been stuck there with my brothers."

**Hermione**

Hermione stared with a dropped jaw around the room covered in forest green and sparkling silver. Dark woods, and velvet fabrics invited her to sit on them under the warm glow of the torch lights. "This room is gorgeous."

Draco folded his arms and wrinkled his nose "Malfoy Manor has much better taste than this place, but I guess it will do."

She folded her arms back. "I've never been in a place like this."

He stared at her. "Are you from a poor Pureblood family?" A glance went toward Ron.

Ron held up his hands. "Hey, don't compare me with poor families. As far as I am concerned, I have no family. I am my own person and I will be wealthy beyond any of their dreams one day."

Hermione fidgeted under Draco's calculating stare. "Well my family doesn't go to fancy parties or anything like that."

Neville sniffed. "I don't care if a person is rich or poor, as long as they don't stand in the way of what I want. Revenge for my parents." He then yawned. "Well, I'm exhausted. I'll see you lot in the morning."

The three watched him go. Draco lifted an eyebrow. "Now I see the Slytherin in him."

Ron yawned. "Yeah, well, he as a good idea. Night."

That left Draco and Hermione. "See you in the morning, Miss Prince?"

"I suppose so. You can call me Hermione, you know."

He grinned and went to the stairs for the boy dorm. "Good night, Miss Prince."

She glanced around the room. With no desire to be around people she didn't know, she ascended the stairs to the dorms and opened the door with the silver one.

Three poster beds formed a triangle in the room. Two other girls sat on the one at the head. They looked her over before going back to their conversation. Hermione went to the bed with her trunk at the end of it, and pulled out some pajamas before getting on the bed and pulling the curtains closed.

With slow movements she tugged off the jumper and hissed as the sleeves scrapped along the almost fresh cuts on her arms and chest. Bruises littered her stomach and wrists. She'd stared at the cuts, wanting to make more, but her kit was tucked away in her trunk. With no desire to get up in front of those girls' judgmental stares, she stayed where she was and changed into her simple white top and bottom sleepers.

She'd have to get up earlier than everyone else, so she could use the showers without anyone seeing her. No one could find out what she did to herself. They'd lock her away for sure, and then she'd never get to learn magic. Crawling under the covers, she took comfort in the fact that her father was hundreds of miles away and would not be coming to her during the night. The boys she met linger in her mind's eye, and she smiled. She'd never had friends before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Graphic self-harm, implied Sexual abuse. Implied Child Abuse.

 

Chapter Four

**Forbidden Forrest**

**September 1** **st** **1991**

**Draco**

Draco raced his broom through the forest, skirting through the packed together trees with ease. He didn't think all of his dorm mates would decide to go to bed at the same time. He had to wait an hour before the other were asleep enough for him to sneak out.  _She_ was waiting for him. Just as she had always done since he was eight; teaching him dark magic even though he was underage.

He came to a stop within a clearing. A woman stood at the centre. Her black, curly hair a piled mess on top her head. Her tight black robes show too much skin for a child to have to see. "Good thing I didn't have to come and fetch you."

Draco bowed to her. "I'm sorry, Mistress, my bunk mates took a while to fall asleep."

She hummed, tapping her wand against her thigh. "I suppose training you every night while here will be difficult, and bring suspicions we aren't ready for yet." She paced. "I'll meet with you twice a month from now on, until the summer holidays. As the adopted heir of the great dark lord Voldemort, it's your job to carry on his legacy while we find a way to revive the fragments of his soul. Dumbledore is hiding something called the Philosopher's stone here at Hogwarts. We're depending on you to find it and bring it to me."

How was he going to find something that an old wizard like Dumbledore hid? He bowed again. "Yes, Mistress, I will find the stone for you and the Dark Lord."

She nodded, her hair whipping back and forth. "Yes, yes, that'll be good. Don't fail me, Draco." Striding up to him she grasped his cheeks in her hands, as she leaned down to have her face level with his. "I wouldn't want to kill you for not living up to your heir duties."

Draco clenched his fists. "I won't fail you, Mistress."

His eye twitched as she kissed his forehead. "I know you won't."

She stood straight as a rod and snapped her fingers. Two hooded figures with white masked stepped out of the shadows, carrying a naked man between them. The man hadn't seen bathing-water or sustainable food for weeks. His head lolled back before he looked at Draco with wide eyes, he struggled against the hands the held him in place. "Please, no, not again! I'll do anything, anything!"

Mistress motioned for him to get on with it. Draco closed his eyes, calming his rapid heartbeat, before raising his wand. " _Crucio!"_

The man withered in pain, his screams echoing off the trees. Draco wanted nothing more than to be in the four-poster bed back at Hogwarts.

The magic in his wand arm burned, He let off, the stream of red ending.

Mistress sighed. "Keep going, you call that torture?"

A frown pulled at the corners of his lips. Why did he have to be the heir of the dark lord? It didn't feel right.

**Slytherin Girl Showers**

**September 2** **nd** **1991**

**Hermione**

Hermione stood under the hot spray of one of the stalled-showers. The water tinted her skin with a pink hue, but she didn't shy away from the building pain, she relished in it. This shower was a thousand times better than the one she had at her house, this one made her feel clean for once. Something  _thudded_ off in the distance.

She jumped and whirled around, expecting to see her father standing there, wanting her to… No one greeted her. Reaching for her kit, she opened it to reveal several new razors she lifted from the drugstore. Her heart hammered over the thought her father might've been here. It was ridiculous and impossible, but she couldn't help but worry. Listening hard for a moment, she made sure no one was coming, it was unlikely at the hour she got up.

The blade sliced through her flesh of her forearm in a second, sending the euphoric, fuzzy high to her brain. Her anxiety fell to the side, she could breathe ,again. Standing away from the spray of the water, she watched as the blood bubbled to the surface of the cut, gathering into a mass before spilling down her pale skin. Within seconds she made more. Now she could face the day.

Rinsing off, she cleaned the cuts and placed simple bandages over them. Dressed in the school uniform, thankful for the long-sleeves of the sweater, she carried her kit and her bath tote as she exited the showers only to find she isn't alone in the common room.

Neville glanced at her from over the back of the forest-green couch. The fire roared, filling the room with an orange glow. "I didn't expect to see anyone else up at this time."

Hermione paused mid-step as she noticed him. She tugged at her sleeves. "Same. Couldn't sleep?"

He shook his head, his shaggy hair falling over his eyes before he brushed it out of the way. "I've never slept well. Ever since I can remember, every night is nightmares. I'm just glad I don't act them out, or that would be a problem."

Hermione pushed some of her wet curls behind her ear, making the scar on her cheek more visible. "I'm sorry. I get that. I have nightmares a lot, too." By nightmares, she meant her father coming to see her, but he didn't need to know that.

He turned his body to face her more. "May I ask you something?"

Her eyes narrowed for a second before she nodded. "Sure."

"Where did the scar on your face come from? You're not one of my fans, right? Because I've meant people scary enough to put scars on their faces."

She touched her cheek with a frown. "I didn't even know about you until we're on the train. So no."

He frowned in return. How could she have not known who he was until they met? All Britain Pureblood wizards knew of him. His story was told as a bed time story for many kids. "Seriously?"

Hermione huffed. "Yes, I don't see what good would come from lying about that. I don't care if you believe me or not."

Neville ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, maybe we got off on the wrong foot somewhere. You don't have to be so defensive with me. I mean you no ill-will. Something about you makes me want to get to know you."

She gulped. "I'm sorry for my behavior. I'm...I'm not used to people not wanting to use me. So when someone is nice, I expect there are strings attached. It's just easier to survive that way."

He patted the cushion next to him. "Come sit down. I understand thinking everyone wants to use you. People always want something from me, too. They just want to put the Longbottom endorsement on everything."

She looked at the things in her hand, before moving to sit next to him. Then she held her hand out. "Let's start over. I don't see you as famous, and you don't ask me about my face. I'm Hermione Prince."

He smiled. Someone who didn't give two shits that he's the Boy-Who-Lived; that's a concept he could get used to. "Hello, Hermione. I'm Neville Longbottom."

**Great Hall - Morning**

**Same day**

**Ron**

Ron sat across from Neville and Draco, Hermione hummed over the crispiness of her bacon to his left, liking it crunchy instead of floppy like him. Owls fluttered into the hall with the morning post. He doesn't pay them much mind, doubting his mother would send him a letter of any kind.

His eyes widen mid-bite as a red-letter landed on his hotcakes.

Draco hissed. "A howler on the second day? What the hell did you do to warrant that?"

Ron picked it up. "Pretty sure my existence warrants it in my mother's eyes."

Neville motioned at him. "Hurry up and open it before it explodes. It's more awful then, trust me."

Ron glanced at Hermione. He didn't want her hearing his mother yell at him, but he didn't have much of a choice at this point. He ripped open the seal and the letter jumped into the air, a mouth forming in the folds.

" _Ronald Weasley! How dare you muddle the family name with being sorted into Slytherin. Do you have any idea how that makes me look, you're father? What if the Ministry does something to his job over this? Don't think about coming home for the holidays, we have no desire to see you!"_

He continued to eat through her tirade. He knew what this was, her excuse to disown him publicly. Good riddance. The howler shredded itself. The hall had gone silent for a moment before the volume slowly returned to normal.

Hermione touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged and smiled at her, they were antique wand buddies. "I'm not surprised, honestly. Don't worry about it. I'm better off without them. I can stay here during the holidays and I'll figure out something for the summer. Work for a room or something."

Neville cleared his throat. "So what class do you guys have first?"

"Charms," said Draco and Hermione in unison.

Ron frowned. "Herbology."

Neville grinned. "I've got herbology, too. And Transfiguration after that."

They all nodded. "So do I," they said at once, before laughing. Fellow Slytherins gave them odd side glances.

**Hermione**

Hermione glanced up as her bunk mates came to stand behind Draco. What did they want? They didn't say anything to her last night. She figured they didn't like her. All females she'd ever met didn't like her.

The girl with the brown-bob and pug-like nose sat next to Draco, her friend sitting to her left. The pug-nose girl wrapped her arms around Draco's arm. "Draco, you never came and congratulated me for getting into Slytherin last night." She shot Hermione a glare.

Hermione returned to her food. She had no interest in petty fighting over a boy. She placed a perfect sunny-side up egg on her toast; it felt amazing to have such tasty food at her disposal, no more spam.

Draco shrugged her off. "Just because we're arranged to be married, Pansy, doesn't mean I have to interact with you. I rather not think about you, honestly."

She stopped mid-chew and peered over at the other girl. That was cold.

A not so true smile tugged at her lips. "Okay, Draco, we'll hang out some other time, then. Once you get used to the idea of us being husband and wife one day." She stood from the table and darted off, her burly friend not far behind her.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I wish I didn't know her at all.

Hermione picked up the bacon platter, serving herself more. "It must suck that your family is rich enough you have to be married off for the sake of blood. I'm assuming that's the issue, blood purity?" She had ben reading her history book for fun.

The blond shrugged. "It's better than accidentally falling in love with a Muggleborn. At least with it being arranged, I know exactly what I'm getting."

She frowned. He could never learn the truth about her.

Neville shrugged. "My Nan wants me to marry a good half-blood at the very least, but I honestly don't care. I'll love who I'll love."

Ron nodded. "I don't see myself ever being in love. Just shagging around a lot, you know?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Gross."

Draco watched her. "What about you, Pureblood or no?"

She shrugged. "I'm not going to live long enough to care." It would just take one fit of rage from her father, and she wouldn't be there anymore. Especially since Hogwarts won't be her shelter in the summer months.

Neville frowned. "What do you mean, are you dying or something?" He leaned forward onto the table.

"I mean exactly what I said." She sipped from her glass of pumpkin juice.

Draco nibbled on some scrambled egg. "But why?"

"My father has a temper. I figure one of these days I won't be so lucky. So, I don't like to think about the distant future, like marriage. It doesn't do me any good."

Ron nudged her shoulder. "Then don't go back. You and I can figure out something. I got some good money last week while panhandling. After I figured out my dad worked better as a sob story."

She grinned. "Anything would be better than being there."

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please leave me a review letting me know your thoughts. Reviews give me more energy to work on this.**

**Love,**

**GlassCrocodile**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

October 31st 1991

Charms class

Hermione

Hermione sat next to Draco, as the tiny man on a stack of books tried to teach the class how to make a simple feather float. “It’s a simple swish and flick. Make sure you pronounce very clearly wingardium leviosa.”

Whenever she held her wand, tingles entered her hands, sharing its overwhelming power with her. She swished and flicked like Flitwick showed them. The feather soared up to the ceiling.

Flitwick stumbled on his stack of books as he craned his neck to peer at the feather. “Very good, Miss Prince! Ten points to Slytherin.”

She grinned at Draco who then preformed the spell himself. The feather joined hers for a moment before he made it soar around the room.

Flitwick clapped. “Excellent, Mr. Malfoy. Another ten points to Slytherin.”

Draco tilted his chin up and smirked.

“Pssst, Hermione.”

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Harry. He bothered her every chance he got. She couldn’t understand it, what did he see in her, out of all the other girls in the school?

“Watch this. Wingardium leviosa.” He swished and flicked with all his might, but the feather didn’t budge.

Draco snorted and nudged Hermione. She turned her attention back to the professor with a roll of her eyes.

~*~

**Draco**

“He kept swishing his wand like this, and the feather wouldn’t do a thing. It was refreshing, really.” Draco reenacted the moment from Charms for Ron and Neville as they ate their lunch.  

Ron laughed around a mouthful of fried chicken. He gulped it down. “Oh, I bet that was rich, saint Potter, not able to impress the only girl who won’t pay him any mind.”

Neville ran a hand through his hair. “It is nauseating how much the other professors fawn over him, just because his parents are political figures in the Ministry of Magic. At least Professor Lupin has some disdain for the bloke.”

Draco glanced at the disheveled Potions Master at the Head Table. Only bright-pink meat took up room on his plate. He ate with gusto, with little mind or care for his colleagues. His eyes then travelled to their head of house, Professor Snape. The man with long-ebony hair laughed at something Hagrid said. Draco frowned. “Remember how he gave Harry fifty-points to Gryffindor in Dark Arts last week for winging an answer he pulled from his arse.  “Even our head of house likes Potter. But I’ve heard things.”

Hermione sat to his left and she leaned in closer to him while finishing off her second bacon butty. “What kind of things?”

Draco eyed her for a moment. “You don’t actually like Potter, do you?” He sipped at his earl-grey.

The other two glanced up at the question.

A rosy-pink ignited in her cheeks. “No. Of course not!”

Neville rested his chin on his hand, as he sat across from Hermione.  “You sound defensive, and you’re blushing.” His brown eyes stared past her to the boy in question.

She shook her head hard. “No. I don’t like him. Even if I could get to like his personality, which is doubtful, I could never get past the superficial layer of his looks.”

Ron frowned next to Neville as he piled more mash and gravy onto his plate. “He looks pretty average to me, nothing that would frighten young children.”

She sighed. “He looks like my father, okay? I’m not one of those girls with a father complex, far from it.” She nudged Draco. “I answered your question, now spill.”

He continued to give her a doubtful frown before rubbing his arm. “I heard his mom had an affair with Snape around the time of Potter’s birth. My mother said she thinks he’s Potter’s real dad.”

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the boy in question. He grinned at her before she turned her back on him. She had no idea what his dad looked like, but he didn’t bear much resemblance to their Dark Arts professor. The man had a defining bone-structure—with a prominent nose and high cheekbones—and Harry had none of it. “Children normally look more like their father’s while still young. It’s a primitive way for males to see who their children are, left over from the days when we had yet to discover fire or magic. Kept males from killing off-spring that was theirs. It can be a trait found in most mammals. He looks nothing like professor Snape, so I’d say no to that rumor.” 

Neville laughed and pushed his half-eaten plate of a bacon butty and chips away from him. “Are you sure you weren’t sorted wrong, Hermione? You always seem to know something about everything.”

Her hand came to fiddle with the emerald ring. “I like being in Slytherin with you guys.”

Ron shoved Neville in the shoulder. “Don’t listen to the prick. I wouldn’t want you in any other house.”

Neville shoved him back. “I didn’t mean anything by it. You just seem more Ravenclaw than Slytherin some days.”

Hermione shrugged. “I like to read. Most times it’s better than reality.”

Ron held up his glass of pumpkin juice to her. “I hear that!”

~*~

**Hermione**

The four of them sat in a small group circle on the floor of the Common room, near one of the smaller fireplaces. All first years were kicked to the floor when the older students were around to take over the furniture.

“I wish I could go to the Halloween Ball with the Sixth and Seventh years. Instead they’re sending us back here after dinner!” Pansy pouted from her place next to Draco. Millicent not far from her other side.  Draco telling her off only lasted a day or two before she went right back to hanging off him.

Hermione glared at the girl. She couldn’t think of anyone who annoyed her more than the pug-nosed brunette. “It’s not like you would have anyone to go with.”

Pansy scowled at her before leaning into Draco, who glared at her. “I would go with my Draco, of course. You should be asking who would go with someone who is as plain and ugly as you. Haven’t you heard of cosmetic spells?”

Hermione jutted out her jaw. “Your betrothed rather be around me than you, so what does that say about you?”

Tears swelled in Pansy’s eyes before she stood and stormed off to their dorm. Millicent hurried after her like a good lap dog.

Ron sucked in a breath. “That was bloody vicious, Hermione.” He gave her a high-five.

She grinned, before returning to her notes. Draco and Neville both joined in on the snickering, glad to be rid of the leech.

An owl pecked at the only window in the common room, spelled so owls could make deliveries to Slytherin.

One of the nearby students let it in. It flew straight for Hermione, dropping a letter before darting off. Hermione watched it go. She never got mail. Her parents wouldn’t even know how to send her one, not that they would ever attempt that. They’d probably forgot she existed.

The front of the letter simply said her name, nothing about who it was from.

Breaking the red-wax seal, she pulled it out.

_Hermione,_

_I’ve liked you since the first day of school. Please come to the corridor next to the potions classroom during dinner, I want us to be alone. I’d like to give you a Halloween gift._

_Yours truly,_

_A Secret Admirer_

She glanced around the room. Was it from someone there with them, or could it be Harry trying to get her attention, again? If it was him, she’d let him down, and make it clear she’d never like him.

Ron tried to read over her shoulder. “Who’s it from?”

Holding the letter close to her chest, she glared at him. “No one.”

He narrowed a blue eye at her. “I knew you were lying about Potter.”

She tsked. “Why would I lie about something like that? What would I gain from lying to any of you? I only lie when it helps me.”

Draco folded his arms over his chest. “You don’t want us to know you like him.”

A huff escaped her. “Really, Draco, you know me better than that by now. If I liked Potter do you think I’d be twiddling my thumbs acting like I don’t? No. I’d laugh at his awful jokes and pranks, while praising him like the professors. Have you seen me do any of that? You know what, don’t answer that. I don’t like Potter.” She closed her books and piled her notes and essay on top, before flicking her wand to send them flying up to her dorm and bed. Standing, she stomped off out of the common room.

~*~

**Neville**

Neville glanced around the Great Hall. first through fifth years partook in the massive feast for the holiday, the hall buzzed with excitement for the sweets that were about to come. He frowned. “Where’s Hermione? I figured she would’ve been here by now. You right pissed her off, Draco.” He then glanced at Ron beside the blond. “You both did.”

Ron stared at his plate while an unbecoming frown graced Draco’s lips. “Fine, we now know we don’t test her on whether she likes Potter or not.”

Neville sighed. “I could’ve told you two that from the first time. She truly hates her father. You can see it in her eyes.”

Draco peered around the Great Hall, as if the bushy haired girl would suddenly appear at the table.

Ron followed his gaze. “Where do you think she is? What if she got lost?”

Neville snorted. “I doubt she got lost. We know our way around by now.”

Ron shook his head. “You honestly think we’ve even seen half of this place? It’s teaming with rooms and secret passageways. I overhear the twins talking about it all the time at the Burrow. She could’ve taken a wrong turn somewhere in the dungeons and gotten lost.”

Neville frowned before poking at his roast dinner.

The doors to the Great Hall slammed open. Filch ran down the centre aisle, Mrs. Norris cuddled in his arms. “Troll in the dungeons! There’s a troll in the dungeons!” He screamed through the gravel of his voice.

A silence befell the room before all chaos erupted in the form of screams and people standing from their tables, ready to bolt.

“Silence!” Dumbledore’s voice rang throughout the hall, stopping everyone in their tracks to turn and stare at the old wizard. He stood from his chair. “Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw Prefects, calmly escort your houses back to your dormitories. Slytherin, you will stay here with locked wards until the threat is over. Teachers, you’ll come with me to the dungeons.”

Neville looked to the other two with wide-eyes. “Hermione’s in danger. We need to find her before that troll does!” They all stood and rushed out of the hall with the other houses before anyone could stop them.

The three of them ran with all their might down to the dungeons. “Think, where could she be?”

“Maybe the girl’s loo? I hear that’s where girls go when they want to cry.”

Draco frowned. “I doubt we made her cry.”

Neville pulled on the blond’s arm. “Is as good of place to start.”

They sprinted off toward the dungeon’s girls’ restrooms. Skidding around a corner, they stopped when a bloodcurdling scream echoed down the stone halls.

“Hermione!” They all said in unison before clearing the last few yards to the girl’s bathroom.

Bursting through the door they stopped as the troll towered over them all. It struck the wooden stalls with its massive club.

Hermione screamed again, covering her head as splintered wood rained over her.

Neville took out his wand and fired a stinging hex. “Run, Hermione!” The troll didn’t even flinch as the hex hit his thick skin, it did turn toward the them, however.

Hermione crawled out of the debris to hide under the sink.

They didn’t have his attention long before it crushed the sink nearest her.  

Draco stared at the club before pulling out his own wand. “ _Wingardium Leviosa!”_ The club flew into the air and he bopped the troll over the head with it. The huge creature fell to the floor with a _thump_.

Ron grinned. “Wicked!”

Neville helped Hermione out from under the sink, his hand grabbed further up her wrist than she expected and she hissed with pain. He frowned. “Are you hurt?”

He went to pull her sleeve up, but she stopped him by pulling her arm back and keeping the sleeve down. “I’m fine. My elbow joint is just a little sore.”

He frowned at her. He’d almost believed her, but something nagged at him, why would she lie about something like an injury?

Professor McGonagall came to a halt in the doorway, along with Snape and Dumbledore on her heels. “Oh, my goodness!” The elderly witch exclaimed. “What happened?”

Hermione stepped forward. “It was my fault, Professor McGonagall. I was headed to the Great Hall when that troll came around the corner and chased me in here. Neville, Draco, and Ron saved me.”

“And why weren’t you in the Great Hall with everyone else, Miss Prince? Ten points from Slytherin for being late.”

Hermione stared at the floor. Neville stepped in front of her, taking the Transfiguration professor’s attention. “It was our fault she was late, professor. Don’t punish her.”

“Late is late, Mr. Longbottom, regardless of the reason. Return to your dormitories at once.” She stuck her nose in the air before leaving.

Snape and Dumbledore stayed behind. A half-smile graced Snape’s lips. “Ten points to Slytherin for such a cunning victory.”

Dumbledore nodded. “I do agree. And don’t worry, I’ve arranged a treat for everyone in your dormitories. I haven’t forgotten what tonight is. Better hurry before all the good treats get taken.” He winked a blue-eye at them.

~*~

**Hermione**

A shiver ran up Hermione’s spine. Something about the man didn’t settle right in her gut, but then again, she knew he was using her from some plan of his. Ron was the first one to take off at a full-blown sprint. No one was going to let him miss out on a feast of desserts.

Draco followed suit, tugging Neville along.

Hermione stayed behind. “Sir, when are you going to speak with me again about the prophecy?”

He gave her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Soon, dear girl, soon. When the time is right. Best go after your friends now, before this troll wakes up.”

She glanced at the troll, it was still out cold. So that’s how it was going to be. Would she ever get her answers? Returning to her dorms, Ron greeted her with a platter piled high with all sorts of sweets. “I got all the best things for us to share. C’mon, Draco and Neville are waiting for us in our spot.”

They walked over to the fireplace in the corner, a furry rug their only source of cushion from the cold stone floor. Ron put the platter down in the middle of them before taking his own seat. “Listen ‘mione, I’m sorry for what I said earlier about Potter. I didn’t mean to piss you off.”

Draco cleared his throat, but wouldn’t look her in the eye. “Yeah, we won’t bring Potter up when it has to deal with you liking him or not.”

She lifted an eyebrow. “Hearing you both make attempts at an apology for something is just weird. What in the world brought this on?”

Neville frowned. “You weren’t missing at dinner because you were mad at them over the Potter comments?”

She laughed and then reached into the pocket of her robes. “No. I wasn’t mad at them. I went to take care of this, thinking it was Potter, but no one ever showed up. The next thing I know a troll is chasing me into the girls’ restroom.”

Neville took the note, read it, before passing it to Ron and then Draco.

Ron frowned as he swallowed some of his cauldron cake. “It sounds like a trap to me. It can’t be just a coincidence that someone sent her over there and then a troll appears out of nowhere. How did it even get into the castle? This is Hogwarts, it’s supposed to keep us safe.”

Hermione took a bite of her sticky toffee pudding. “Why would anyone set a trap for me? I’m a nobody. It doesn’t make sense.”

The boys frowned.

Neville cleared his throat. “It could be because of me. I have a lot of crazy fans, maybe one of them is jealous I’m friends with you.”

She cocked her head to the right. “You consider me a friend?’

Even in the orange glow of the fire she could make out the red that stained his cheeks. He glanced at her before looking away. “Well, yeah. Don’t you consider me a friend?”

She shrugged. “I’ve just never had anyone call me their friend before. I’ve hung out with a lot of kids, but none of them ever called me a friend.” Her mind drifted to the kids on the next street over from her house.  They would hang out with her, but they also liked to get in trouble.

Ron threw an arm around her shoulders. “Well, you can call me a friend, too, then. Wand buddies for life.”

She grinned before shoving his arm off her. “You’re heavy, and yes wand buddies for life.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Wand buddies?”

Ron pulled out his wand and motioned for Hermione to do the same. “We got our wands at the same time. They both came flying at us before the old man gave them to us for free. Apparently, they’re old and powerful or something. He refused to sell them to us. Which is a good thing, because I made shit for money that day.”

Draco and Neville frowned in return before pulling out their own wands. “He said the same thing to me,” they said in unison before looking at each other.

Draco stared at his ebony wand. “And my father could literally pay any amount he might’ve asked for. I’ve never gotten something for free before.”

Neville rolled his light-yellow wand in his hand. “My Nan didn’t know what to do with herself. She was shocked, then promptly told the tabloids as we left the store.”

Ron grinned and held his wand out to the centre circle. “We all have old, powerful wands. We can all be wand buddies.”

The other three grinned and shook their heads at his silly name for their friendship, before they also stuck their wands out, over lapping them until they formed a starburst.

The torch lights and fireplaces flickered before going out. Silence fell over the room.

“Did we do that?” whispered Ron.

“AhhHahahaha!” screamed the Bloody Baron as he soared through the common room. Several girls screamed before the fires came back to life.

Hermione sighed. “I don’t think so.”

**A/N: I do hope you’re enjoying this story. Drop me a line, I always like hearing from readers.** ****


	6. Winter Holidays Part 1

**Warning: Self harm**

Chapter Six

Winter Holidays Part 1

 

**December 8 th 1991**

**Slytherin Common Room**

**Hermione**

 

Snape stood before all the Slytherins, a quill and scroll floating next to him. “As you know, it’s your choice on whether or not you stay at Hogwarts during the winter holiday. If you’re staying, raise your hand and I’ll put you on the list.

Hermione raised her hand without a second thought. She wouldn’t return to her house until she was forced two. Ron raised his hand as well, from what he told her, his family sounded like a nightmare to also be around. They were the only two in the house. The other students stared at them before snickering. She squared her shoulders. What did she care about their opinion of her?

Ron nudged her in the side. “Hey, I can teach you chess over the break, it will be brilliant!”

She rolled her eyes. He’d been wanting her to play chess with him since the first week of term. “You and your need for me to play chess.”

He grinned. “I need more people to practice against.”

Snape cleared his throat. “If you two are done chatting, I have added your names to the list of students staying at Hogwarts. You may go about your business now. Dinner will be in an hour.” He strides out of the common room.

The gang returned to their normal spot in front of the fireplace. At least Pansy was too busy gossiping with Millicent to bother them.

Draco stared at his fingernails. “I think you two are lucky getting to stay here. I have no choice but to go back to the manor. Father has a gala planned for maintaining the purest bloodlines.”

Hermione lifted an eyebrow. “If he wants to maintain the purest of bloodlines, that must mean you have a lot of incest in your family.” She shuddered.

Draco glared at her. “We aren’t marrying our siblings or anything that bad.”

She snorted. “So, is Parkinson your first or second cousin?”

His cheeks glowed pink. “Sod off, Prince.”

Hermione guffawed and clapped her hands. “That’s rich. I’ll never understand your willingness to go along with these so called Pureblood standards, Draco. It seems to be only biting you in the arse. I mean, what if your children have a weird deformity? I read that incestuous relationships between Purebloods leads to higher incidents of Squibs being born.”

A cluck of a tongue came from behind Hermione. “Someone as poor as you, Prince, shouldn’t be speaking about things like Pureblood standards. Your pea-sized brain will never be able to comprehend any of it.” Pansy walked around the group to sit next to Draco. Millicent took her place between her and Neville. She gave a crooked-toothed grin at the boy-who-lived, but he didn’t pay her any mind at all as he worked on a Potions essay.

Hermione laughed harder. She cleared the tears from her eyes before she pinned Pansy with a stare. “Do you honestly think I take that as an insult when you’re the second lowest ranked in our year? Whilst I’m second behind Neville for the highest marks.”

Pansy face fumed with red. “Are you going to let her talk to me like that, Draco?”

He shrugged. “I don’t care what either of you do.”

In her typical fashion, the pug-nosed girl stood and stormed off toward the dorms. Millicent hastily said good-bye to Neville, who still paid her no mind, and scurried off.

Hermione leaned forward and nudged the sour blond boy in the shoulder. “Come off it, Draco. You can’t stay mad with me forever. You could always disobey your father. Then you wouldn’t have to marry that wretched girl.”

He opened his Potions book. “It’s not just him I’d have to disobey.”

Ron frowned as he dipped his quill in more ink. “Who else is there? Your mum?”

Draco sighed and glanced at Neville before he shook his head. “Forget I said anything.”

Only the crackle of the fire disturbed the silence within the quartet, the mood having filled with a tension no one knew how to break.

~*~

**December 23 rd 1991**

**Entrance of Hogwarts**

**Ron**

The quartet stood with each other and several hundred other students all waiting to ride the carriages down the hill to the Hogwarts Express. Hermione gave Neville a hug, before doing the same to Draco. “It’s going to be so strange not having you two here for a week and a few days.”

Ron gave each of them a slap on the shoulder. “Yeah.”

Neville looked between the two of them. “Maybe next year you guys can come to my house. I’m sure my Nan won’t mind as long as I give her enough notice.”

A grin spread across Ron’s face. “That would be wicked, mate, thanks.”

Hermione eyed the brunet. “We’ll see.” She then revealed a grin.

“Ever’one leavin’ come tis way!” The burly giant called to the horde of students.

Draco gave them a wave. “See you in a week then.” He was the first to leave their group before Neville followed.

Ron sighed. “Draco’s been in a right mood all week. You’d think he hates going back to that big manor of his. Must be terrible to be rich like him.”

Hermione frowned after the boys. “Yeah. Maybe he’ll be better once he comes back.”

Ron shoved his hands into his pockets as the other students—who were staying—left the entrance hall to return to their common rooms. “What do you want to do first? We have an entire week to get sick of each other.”

Hermione giggled. “How about we explore? There has to be a moving staircase we haven’t been up, yet.”

Ron quirked and eyebrow. “That sounds like fun.” He bowed to her and motioned with his arms. “Lead the way on our grand adventure, Lady ‘mione.”

Hermione smiled. “Come along, good sir, we have ways to go before we can rest.” A thick posh accent filled her tone.

They both laughed before they sprinted down the long hallway.

~*~

**Hogwarts Express**

**Draco**

Draco sat across from Neville. The silence hung over them like a wet blanket. He stared out the window without much care for anything. That night she’d expect him to come to her with news of the stone. She’d been livid when he hadn’t anything for their last meeting either. He’d been searching every chance he had free of his friends, facing many sleepless nights and grumpy mornings.

“What’s been up with you lately?” Neville stared at him.

Draco shifted, but kept his gaze on the outside. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Neville leaned forward onto his knees. “You’ve been a right prick for weeks now. If you don’t want to go home, don’t.”

The blond huffed and glanced at Neville. “I’ll stay out of your business, if you stay out of mine.”

Neville sat back, folding his arms together over his chest. “Fine. I thought we were friends, but I guess I was wrong.”

Draco rubbed at his eyes. “We are friends. We just don’t need to know everything about each other.”

“Is this all because Hermione was picking on you the other day about basically marrying your cousin?”

A pink hue flushed his defined cheek-bones. “No.”

Neville sat forward onto his knees, again. “While we’re on the subject of Hermione. Do you like her?”

He shrugged. “What’s the point of me liking anyone? My future was chosen for me before I was even born.”

“She was right, you know. You can say no.”

Draco gave a forced laugh. “And be left with nothing like her and Ron? I rather not throw away my inheritance.”

“So, you like her then, but won’t do anything about it? Good.”

Draco stared at him for a long second. “You’re aware I don’t think she likes any of us beyond friends, right?”

Neville shrugged. “I know, but time can change things. We have six years left to worry about crushes, but I don’t like competition. There’s something about her. I feel as if she’s meant to be in my life.”

The corner of Draco’s lips turned up for the briefest of seconds. “I see your point.”

~*~

**Christmas Day**

**Hogwarts**

**Hermione**

The blade ran across her skin, arcing over her bicep. Her eyes dilated as the scarlet-red gathered at the surface of the cut and ran down to her elbow. She sat on her bed, the curtains open. It was nice not to have to go to shower at an asinine hour of the morning. Pansy and Millicent were hundreds of miles away.  She placed the razor at her skin, again.

“’Mione, we’ve got gifts!” Ron’s voice travelled up the stairs to her. “Hurry up and come down!”

She jumped, cutting herself deeper than she meant to. Who would send her gifts? Hastily she wiped the blood off her arm and stuck a small bandage over the deeper cut. She on her white sleeper top before hurrying down the stairs to where Ron sat on one of the lush couches in front of the grand fireplace. They’d enjoyed having the nice spots all to themselves.

Ron’s red hair stuck out in all directions, he also hadn’t bothered to get out of his blue sleepers. A wide grin spread across his face. Two similar wrapped packages sat next to his thigh. “Happy Christmas, ‘Mione.” He also had two packages resting next to his thigh.

She took the presents and sat down next to him. One was from Draco, the other Neville. “Happy Christmas, Ron,” she mumbled running her thumb over the forest-green wrapping paper from Neville.

“I was shocked, too. Two owls were banging on the access window this morning, woke me up. Didn’t think they cared this much, not like I can give them anything.”

Hermione nodded. “I didn’t know we were doing gifts either.” She carefully opened the seams of Neville’s gift, a small leather box graced her fingertips. She gulped, it wasn’t a simple gift like she was hoping.

“Bloody hell, that looks expensive.” Ron leaned in closer to the box. “Open it.”

Another gulp. Did she want to accept whatever it was? She handed the box to Ron. “You do it.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her before lifting the lid of the box, it revealed a silver charm bracelet with a book and wand attached to it. He whistled. “That’s not cheap silver. Do you want help putting it on?”

Hermione bit her lip. She had time to figure out what all it meant later. Nodding, she stuck out her wrist. He clipped it on the last link.

He then opened his gift from Neville. A gold pocket watch, with a _R_ on the cover with vines and swirls around it. Ron laughed. “This is brilliant. Now he can stop nagging me about always being late.”

Hermione smiled and then picked up Draco’s gift, much larger than Neville’s. Again, she was careful not to tear the expensive paper. Another fancy box met her hands. She lifted the lid, confident in it not being jewelry. A long red-wood box and a leather-bound book met her gaze. She pulled out the box and slid of the cover. Several kinds of pencils and quills greet her. A writing set?

“He got you pencils and quills?”

She nodded and pulled out book, only to find the pages blank, flipping to the front, she found a note.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I see you doodling a lot. I figured you needed some space to put down your thoughts in whatever form you desire, get out of your head for a while. Happy Christmas, Hermione._

_Draco_

A warmth entered her eyes, but she pushed back the tears. Her fingers ghosted over his name.

“You okay, ‘Mione?” Ron laid his hand on her bicep; she hissed with pain. He pulled back. “I’m sorry… oh shite, you’re bleeding!”

Hermione glanced at her arm, the red dot grew by the second. The deepest cut of that morning bled through the bandage. She covered the spot with her hand. “I’ll be right back, I just have to change.”

She went up the stairs in a flash before he could even begin to question why her arm was bleeding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In part two you’ll see Neville’s day to day life outside of school, Draco trains with the Mistress more, Ron and Hermione will find a certain fluffy creature. Thank you to everyone who’s been reviewing. I truly appreciate all of them and they give me the drive to post every week. It’s helping me find my passion for writing again, which I thought I’d lost.
> 
> Love,
> 
> GlassCrocodile


	7. Winter Holidays Part 2

Warning: graphic child abuse

Chapter Seven

Winter Holidays Part 2

 

**December 25 th 1991**

**Neville**

His eyes burned as more flashes went off in his face. He smiled only because his Nan pinched him hard when he didn’t.

Next to him laid a small child in a hospital bed. His Nan set it up, so he would make an appearance at the St. Mungos’s children’s wing for the holiday. The kid held onto his hand and smiled up at him weakly, as if this were the best day of their short life.

Augusta held up her hand. “Okay, that’s enough pictures. We must go now, have the Malfoy Gala to attend after all, can’t go there looking like this.” She began tugging on his arm. The tabloids left the room.

“Nan, aren’t we going to stay for a bit? I haven’t even gotten to say hi to the kid.” The small child held tighter onto his hand. Sure, he hadn’t wanted to go visit sick kids, but a part of him couldn’t bear be mean to someone who appeared to stand at Death’s door.

“We don’t have time, Neville. The Malfoy’s aren’t someone we want to look shabby for. Especially since you went and got yourself sorted into Slytherin. Do you know how much I had to give to the Daily Prophet, so they wouldn’t write a slanderous article about you being the next Dark Lord? Too much. This was just to help smooth things over, show Britain you still have a kind heart somewhere in you. Now get a move on, we need to get your dress robes fitted, and your hair done!”

He gave the kid’s hand a pat and then reached into his robes to pull out a chocolate frog he was saving. “Sorry, kid. My Nan has her knickers in a twist. Happy Christmas.” He handed him the candy.

The kid gave him a small smile. “You too, Neville Longbottom.”

A part of him would love nothing more than to hang out with the kid, find something to talk about. Anything would be better than having to go to a stupid gala. At least Draco would be there.

~*~

**Draco**

_“What do you mean you haven’t found anything? You’ve had three months!”_

_Draco bowed before the woman with wild ebony hair. “I’m sorry, Mistress. I’ve been trying. Every night I explore the castle. Looking for clues to where the stone could be, but I haven’t found anything.”_

_The Earth shattering pain hit him in an instant. He fell to the ground in a heap as his muscles contracted painfully out of his control. A scream erupted from him, echoing off the stone walls of the Malfoy dungeons._

_“I’m not interested in excuses, boy! Don’t you want your father back on the physical plain where you can learn from him?” She pulled back the curse, letting him breathe._

_He wanted nothing of the sort. “Of course, Mistress. I still have so much to learn from him.” Draco pushed himself up, but fell again as his knee gave out. He groaned._

_She flicked her wand at his leg, his knee popped back into place and another scream erupted from deep in his soul. Crouching she lifted him off the floor by his chin, he whimpered. Her long, black nails dug into his cheeks. “Find the stone by the end of the next term, or you’re not going to see your second year. You may be our son, but that won’t stop me from replacing you with someone better. Come collect the boy, Lucius!” She hissed his biological father’s name._

_Lucius gathered him in his arms, before taking him to his room._

Draco gasped as he sat up in his bed, having fallen asleep waiting for the gala to start. The evening of when he returned to the manor haunted him. Tapping echoed in his massive but spartan room, his bed the only piece of furniture amongst the dark greens of the walls. Getting up he opened his window for the obnoxious thing and took the letter from its beak.

_Draco,_

_Happy Christmas! I wanted to send you a thank you for the journal and pencil set. I’ve never had anyone put so much thought into a gift for me. I hope your holiday is well. It’s strange not to have you here. Ron’s been teaching me chess; I need you here to distract him. We’ve also been exploring. We found an interesting room on the third-floor corridor, with a trap door. We’re waiting for you and Neville to come back to explore it. Ron insisted, wand buddies and all that. Below I drew a picture for you. I found a spell in the library that animates drawings and paintings._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Love Hermione. His stare lingered on the words before they travel down to a detailed rose blooming.

A smile tugged at his lips. Folding up the letter, he placed it in the inner pocket of his robes, keeping it close to his chest. Maybe they found where the stone was, and if so, how was he going to get it without them knowing?

~*~

**Neville**

Prying himself free of his Nan’s grasp, he walked away from her as she mingled with Purebloods of higher society than them. He rolled his eyes, if it wasn’t for him being placed in Slytherin, she wouldn’t be caught dead at a party like this, but now she felt it was necessary to make new connections to the families in his house.

He pushed his way around the myriad of tipsy adults before he spotted the blond boy slumped in an arm chair. Neville grinned before sneaking over to Draco and tapping him on the shoulder.

Draco’s grey eyes widened as he stood from the chair. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Neville shrugged. “My Nan dragged me along. Something to do with me being sorted into Slytherin. It’s bloody dull. What do you do for fun around here?”

Draco scanned the room for someone or something before taking hold of Neville’s arm and steering him out of the room. Neville glanced over his shoulder trying to figure out what his friend was afraid of. “You good, mate?”

His grey eyes watched behind them, his hand never leaving Neville’s arm. “I know your grandmother is trying to move up on the society ladder, but you two need to leave. This isn’t the place for you to be.”

Neville snorted. “Am I not posh enough for you, Draco?”

A quivering tongue wetted his pink lips. “Neville, I’m serious. I don’t want—”

“Draco, who’s your little friend? You didn’t mention having invited any of your friends to the party.”

Neville watched as Draco shuddered and faced the woman behind him. Her black dress clung to her curves and dipped low on her ample cleavage. Her black hair balanced elegantly on top her head. Neville’s heart quickened, the desire to run overwhelmed every fiber of his being.

She strode over to them, her heels echoing on the granite, each step freezing Neville more to where he stood. With a slow raise of her hand, she dangled her long slender fingers for him to take. “How nice to meet one of Draco’s friends. I’m Bellatrix Black, a close friend of the family. I’m practically a mother to Draco.” With her other hand she cupped the blond’s cheek.

Neville took the tips of her fingers in his and placed a ghost of a kiss on her knuckles, even though he wanted to be far from there. “I’m Neville Longbottom, Missus Black. Nice to meet you.”

Her dark eyes lingered on him. “Draco, you never mentioned your friends with the Boy-Who-Lived.” Her hand travelled from his cheek to his shoulder, her long black nails dug into his flesh through the dress robes.

He winced. “I’m sorry, Mi-mother. It must’ve slipped my mind.”

“Neville, come along dear, we have another Yule appearance to make!” His Nan’s voice carried into their room.

Neville took the chance to escape. “That’s my grandmother. I must go. See you at school, Draco.” He gave his friend a quick slap on the shoulder. He could sense the danger of the woman, but didn’t know how to save his friend. He sprinted away before the Black woman could stop him. Was she the reason Draco didn’t want to return home?

**A/N: Short, I know, but I wanted to get this chapter up in time. More to come. With trap doors to explore and stones to find. Thank you for the reviews, they inspire my muse.**

**Love,**

**GlassCrocodile**

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings: Mentions of Sexual child abuse.

Chapter Eight

**January 5 th, 1992**

**Ron**

The red head nodded to the brunet as Hermione and him greeted their two friends, both somber and worse for wear in the eyes. Ron lead the way back to their common room. “How was your holiday?” He glanced back at them.

They shrugged in unison before glancing at each other. Neville cleared his throat. “It was okay. My Nan had so many parties for us to attend. I’m glad to be back here. I don’t think my retinas could’ve handle another bloody photo.”

Draco shoved his hands into the pocket of his trousers. “I’m glad to be back, too.”

Hermione frowned as they walked at her sides. “If you hate going home so much, just don’t do it. You two look more depressed than Filch when he doesn’t catch us.”

Ron turned to face them, walking backward down the dungeon’s cold halls. He gave a quick glance around. “You’ll never guess what we found on the third-floor corridor. We’re going to show you tonight after curfew.”

Draco tensed as Neville grinned and ran a hand through his hair. “I need a good adventure.”

Ron rubbed his hands together. “Brilliant. I can’t wait to show you!”

~*~

**Neville**

The Great Hall buzzed with the noise of clattering silverware and friends excited to see each other after the short holiday. Neville sat across from Hermione and Draco, her plate of beef roast sat beside her half-eaten. Her attention monopolised by the drawing in front of her. Did she always have that journal?

“I didn’t know you had a sketch book, Hermione. That crown looks really good.” He leaned into the table.

She smiled. “Thank you, and I just got it. Draco gave it to me along with this pencil set. I love it” Her fingertips ghosted over the wooden box, her eyes full of wonder.

Draco and Neville shared a glance, a small smirk pulled at Draco’s lips as Neville frowned. Did the talk on the train mean nothing to him?

Hermione pushed her hair behind her ear, the charms on her wrist glinted in the torch and candle light of the room. Now a smile graced Neville’s lips. “I see you liked my present, as well?”

Her gaze went to her wrist and she nodded. It’s very pretty. Thank you.”

~*~

**Draco**

The quartet sat around their fireplace, waiting for the seconds to sneak by. If they snuck out too early they would no doubt be caught before they even made it out of the dungeons. Most of the Slytherins ventured to bed before curfew came calling; exhausted from the trip back, and they knew they would have to rise at an obscene hour of the morning to attend classes, once again.

Neville and Ron played a game of wizard chess, while Hermione drew, and he read a book on Nicolas Flamel. The clock on the mantle chimed eleven on the hour. They all glanced at each other before Neville stood. “Everyone ready? We’ve got to be quiet or Mrs. Norris won’t catch us.”

They nodded as Hermione and Draco sent their books up to their dorms. In silent unison they went toward the portrait hole and edged out into the halls. Ron took the lead, all of them keeping eyes and ears out for any cats, or Professor Lupin who patrolled the dungeons in the evenings.

Stepping out of the dungeons, they each let out a breath. The hardest part over, all they needed to do was make it the third floor without getting caught.  Portraits whispered for them to go to bed as the passed—ascending the shifting stairs until they made it the one that would move over to the third-floor corridor.  Draco glanced around them. Would the trap door room yield anything on the stone?

Ron gave a silent fist pump as the stairs connected to the landing and allowed them to go up. They formed a square, keeping a final eye out as they made their way to the room. With ease, Ron muttered, “ _Alohamora”_

The door creaked open, they winced at the sudden disruption to the utter silence. One by one they slinked into the room before Draco closed the door.

The door laid in the floor, the cold gold handle glinted from the rays of the moon through a high window. Each peered at each other in turn, silently deciding who would be the one to step forward to open it.

With a small intake of breath, Hermione stepped forward, and tugged on the door, it barely budged. The three boys stepped forward taking hold of the handle with her, the door lifted from the hole and swung back.

Neville pointed his wand at the dark hole. “ _Lumos_.” A rope ladder lit up, but the darkness swallowed the bottom from view.

Draco squared back his shoulders. He needed to know before them if the stone was down there. “I’ll go first.” With a mutter his wand’s tip lit up and he stuck it between his teeth. The rope ladder swayed as he descended into the darkness. It was a moment or two before he made it to the bottom, much further than he’d expected to go.

“You good, mate?” Ron’s voiced echoed off the stone walls around the tunnel he stood in.

“Yeah. There’s a tunnel down here. Hurry up!”

Within a few minutes all three joined him. Neville helped Hermione jump off the ladder, before they, too, lit their wands. A long, narrow tunnel stood in front of them. They formed a line, Draco heading the group.

Ron laughed. “This is better than I thought it was going to be. I honestly thought it’d be a storage room.”

With little hesitation they headed forward, unsure of what they would find, but hope bubbled in Draco’s stomach.

A gust of warm air struck him in the face and he paused, causing Ron to run into him. “Why’d you stop?”

“There’s bursts of warm air coming at us, can’t you feel it?” Another burst hit him, the scent of rancid meat burnt his nostrils as the air ruffled his blond locks. He placed a hand over his nose. What the hell could be causing that smell?

He continued to walk forward, needing to know if the stone stood beyond.

They stopped as the biggest burst yet struck them. Causing them all to cough at the sour stench.

He saw the large brown eye before the others did. It bore at them from the end of the tunnel, the head of gigantic dog. Moving, and another head took its place, also trying to see him. Making eye-contact, it growled, drool dripping from its gums before it barked, the sound’s vibrations knocked him back.

They all scurried back. “What the bloody hell is that thing?” screamed Hermione. 

Draco shook his head. Something told him the stone was somewhere past the beast, but he currently didn’t know how to defeat it. “Let’s turn back. I don’t want to get my head taken off. We need to figure out how to get past him before we can continue. We don’t want to be like a rash Gryffindor.”

~*~

**January 11 th, 1992**

**Neville**

_“It’s okay, Neville. Mummy will protect you.”_

_Her scream filled his head._

Neville jolted awake, sitting up straight and gasping for air. His hand went into his sweat covered hairline. It was just the same nightmare again. He’d had it for as long as he could remember. The only memory he had of his mother was her voice.

A small light filled his side of the room. “Another nightmare?” Draco mumbled.

He nodded. “Yeah, go back to sleep. I’m going to head downstairs.”

The light went out and silence went over the room. Neville shuffled his way to the stairs. Why could he never just have one good night’s sleep? Without the stupid dream of his mother’s last words to him?

He stopped just before he entered the common room. The back of her bushy mane faced him as she sat on top of the fur rug in front of the fireplace. In the glow of the fire, she stared at her arm, the sleeve pushed up to her elbow.

Scar tissue and the gleam of fresh, bloody cuts shown bright in the firelight. Fresh tear tracks glistened on her hallowed cheeks, before she hid her face in her pulled up knees. A sob wracked her body.

He gulped. Should he leave her alone or comfort her? “Hermione?”

She jumped and glanced over her shoulder at him before she rushed to pull down her sleeves. “N-Neville. You’re not normally down here this early.”

He stepped over to her and took a seat by her side. “I guess I had the nightmare earlier than usual this morning. Why are you up so early?” Should he say something about the cuts?

Using her long sleeves, she brushed away the tears. “I guess you could say I have my own bout of nightmares to deal with.”

He took the hand which his bracelet hung from. “If you ever want to talk, know that I’m here for you.”

She laughed. “I can see the headlines now. Chosen one: therapist to a poor Slytherin witch.”

He laughed in return. “Only if my Nan found out. I wouldn’t tell another soul anything you said. Even Draco and Ron.”

Her brown eyes peered into his. Any moment he felt his heart would explode with how fast it pounded against his breastbone. She licked her lips before turning her gaze to the wilting flames in front of them. “Back at my house, my father likes to drink. Most nights he’ll…”

Neville frowned sensing her distress. He rubbed his thumb against her skin and waited. If she didn’t say anything, he’d sit with her nevertheless.

The tears began again. “He’ll force me to do things with him. Things I don’t want to do. If I refuse he’ll beat me until I blackout while calling me an ungrateful whore.” She hiccupped as another sob over took her. “I-I know I-I’m safe here. But I-I can’t help but wake up at night and think he’s standing over my bed. Even with him back in London, I don’t feel safe enough to go back to sleep.”

He pulled her into a hug. “Hermione, as long as I live, you’ll never have to go back there. Even if I have to have to threaten my Nan with leaking something to the tabloids to allow you to live with us.”

Hermione wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him closer, crying into his shoulder.

 

~*~

**Hermione**

“What in Merlin’s beard?” Draco’s voice echoed in her mind as she woke up on the long couch of the common room. An arm was wrapped around her middle where they lied. Neville finding her that morning came back to her.

She jolted from his embrace, forcing the brunet to wake up with a jump of shock. “What’s going on?” He rubbed at his eyes.

Hermione also rubbed at her eyes. For the first time in a long time, she felt as if she got some sleep.

Ron stood next to Draco. “Why were you guys cuddling on the couch?”

Their cheeks shone red with heat. “It wasn’t planned!” they said in unison.

Draco sneered at them. “I don’t care. It’s Saturday, we should be in the library trying to figure out how to get past that damn dog. It’s been almost a week. We should know something by now.”

Neville groaned. “Why are you so obsessed with that dog? Obviously, he was put there to guard something. Why bother when we could be doing other things?”

Draco shrugged. “You don’t need to help then. But I need to know what’s beyond him.”

Hermione shoved Neville in the arm. “Don’t be such a stick in the mud. I want to know what’s beyond the dog, too. It has to be something amazing, right?”

Neville glared at her as he rubbed his arm. “Not necessarily. This is Hogwarts. They could have a gigantic multi-headed dog down there for no reason at all.”

Ron nodded. “Yeah, but I like the challenge of trying to find out how to beat it. Knowledge is one of the best forms of power out there.”

Neville huffed. “Can we at least get breakfast first?”

Hermione smiled at him. “I wouldn’t mind something to eat myself. I haven’t felt this awake in ages.”

Neville nodded. “I’ve never felt this well rested either.”

**A/N: I hope you’re enjoying this. Thank you for all the reviews thus far. Only two more chapters until the end of their first year!**

**Love,**

**GlassCrocodile**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 

May 2nd, 1992

Morning-The Great Hall

Draco

 

Draco sat with his friends at the Slytherin table, ignoring his food and tea for the book on beasts splayed out in front of him. He held onto his pale-blond strands, close to ripping them out of his skull. It’d been months and he still hadn’t found information on what the bloody dog was and how to take it down. Neville and Ron had given up on looking for information, finding it to be too tedious of a task when there didn’t seem to be anything to gain from it.

Hermione hadn’t given up on him, she still helped pour through books, looking for any description about a three-headed dog, but even she began to grow weary in the eyes. He could see it. Soon, all three of them would think he was nuts for being so obsessed with the monster and what lay beyond it. But he knew, he just knew, that the stone couldn’t be anywhere else. With lots of begging, he was able to have until they left for summer holiday to get the stone. He paid for it with enduring hours of painful curses, and he ended up faking the stomach flu, so he could get out of class the next day. None of his friends thought anything was out of the ordinary, but Hermione still snuck him a piece of chocolate cake, since Madame Promfrey put him on a broth only diet.

“Draco, are you listening?” Neville poked him in the arm.

He lifted his gaze from the sentence he’d tried to read for the eightieth time, but gave up. “What?”

Ron picked up several bacon buttys from a platter and wrapped a large, green cloth napkin around them. “The Slytherin against Hufflepuff match is starting in a bit. We want to go down early and get the better seats. Are you coming or not?”

Hermione handed Ron her napkin, so he could fill it with some berry scones. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but maybe just for today, close the book and come have fun with us. All you ever do is pour over monster books when we’re not doing assignments. We miss your snarky comments.”

A pang of guilt hit him in the chest. He hadn’t meant to ignore her or them. But the quest to find the stone took over his every waking thought. There was so much more he wanted to do before he died, and he didn’t want to die at the hands of his adoptive mother. “Sorry, I really need to read more. I know I’m close. I have to be.”

 

Both Neville and Ron’s shoulders sagged. They stood, giving half-hearted smiles. Neville clapped him on the shoulder. “Sure, mate. Well, if you want to join us later, we’ll save a spot for you. Coming, Hermione?” Neville motioned to her.

She stared at him for a long time. Her brown eyes full of concern. “In a minute guys. Save me a spot. You know how I love it when we kick the puffs butts.”

The two boys glanced at each other and then back at her. “Okay. See you out there.” Ron waved as Neville and he left the Great Hall.

 

So, she sat there with him in silence as he flipped through the pages of the book. Soon, the Great Hall emptied out until only they remained behind. Reaching across the table, she placed her hand on his before he could turn the page again. “Draco.”

His tired, bloodshot eyes peered over at her. “Yes, Miss Prince?”

 

“Tell me what’s going on. We aren’t idiots. Why do you need to pass that beast so badly? There’s something you want, or need right? Tell us what’s going on, or at the very least tell me. I won’t tell them if you don’t want me to. We’re wand buddies. Let us fully help you.”

 

A good portion of his fragile resolve cracked in that moment, as she pleaded with him using her big brown eyes. “I can’t tell you, or anyone, especially Longbottom. He would never forgive me.”

Her brows came together. “Why would Neville be upset?

 

****Hermione****

 

His blond hair sat rumpled and dark circles under his eyes marred his once perfect complexion and elegant aura. She’d watch it happen slowly, one day he just stopped caring about his outward appearance and gave over to the studying. Parkinson even stopped coming around because he was headed toward being Slytherin’s nut job. He shook his head at her. “I can’t tell you.”

“Draco, this mad hunt you’re doing is making you go insane. Please tell me so I can help you.”

He stared at her as his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. All he wanted to do was tell her. What harm could it do? She was in Slytherin as well, and one of his closest friends, and if he didn’t tell her, he knew Neville, Ron, and her would just drift further away from him, and he’d be alone with just his fate of being the Dark Lord’s heir to hang over his head and drive him to want to take a leap from the astronomy tower.

The crack in his resolve broke open entirely. “I’m the heir to the Dark Lord and if I don’t find the Philosopher Stone by the end of the term, my adoptive mother will kill me. I know it has to be behind that bloody dog. It’s the only thing that makes sense. So, finding what that thing is and how to get past it is my only way to guarantee I’ll make it to see second year with you guys.” All of it spewed out of him so fast he wasn’t even sure he’d said it all.

She stared at him for a long moment, never blinking. “I believe you. If Neville knew the truth. He’d never forgive you.”

“He met her during a gala that my father threw, but no one knows her real name. He probably knows her only as the Mistress, the wife of the fallen Dark Lord. I don’t want to be this. I have no desire to be his heir. I never asked for them to adopt me from my father. All I’m trying to do is stay alive until I can get away from it all.”

“I have an idea, but you’re probably not going to like it.”

He leaned forward. “I’m willing to try anything. I still don’t understand why he didn’t go after any of the food we enlarged to tempt him with.”

“It’s not exactly on how we distract the beast. I think you should tell Neville the truth but let me do all the talking. He’s a level-headed person. I’m sure he’ll digest it first before blowing up at you. If you don’t want to be the heir to the Dark Lord, then let’s figure out a way to get you out of it. If getting the stone will help you get further away, then I’m sure he’ll want to help you. Secondly, I overheard Professor Snape say that the Headmaster is considering hiring the Grounds Keeper for the Care of Magical Creatures position next year. That must mean he knows a lot about all kinds of beasts. We should butter him up with our Slytherin charm as see if we can get anything out of him on what kind of beast is just beyond that trap door.”

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to tell him?” Draco grimaced at the thought. Not wanting to lose him as a friend.

“If I throw myself back into helping you like I was, he’s going to start to ask questions. And if you don’t want to push him out of your life, you’ll have to give him answers. And that boy can smell a lie from one of us from a mile away, so he’ll only end up distrusting you if you don’t just tell him the truth. If he really hates you, then I guess we just won’t be his friend anymore.” She shrugged even though a frown pulled at her lips at the thought of losing him because of that.

He lifted an eyebrow. “We?”

A flush of pink stained her cheeks. “Well, yeah. Someone has to make sure you live to see our Second year.”

Without meaning to he let out a laugh. Nothing about the subject was funny, but he couldn’t believe how his life was turning out. “So, once everyone goes to bed tonight, we’ll tell them, and then tomorrow we can walk down to the Ground Keeper’s hunt and see what he knows.”

He gave a weary smile but nodded. “Okay. Only if you help me tell them.”

She patted his hand. “Of course. Now, put the book away and come with me to the game. You need some fun back in your life. We’re only eleven. You shouldn’t have to stress this much. I hope Ron saved me one of the bacon buttys.”

Draco laughed and closed his book. “All you two ever do is think about food.”

She nodded. “Of course. Food is life.”

 

Evening-Slytherin Common Room

 

***Neville****

 

They’d just finished a round of Exploding Snap. The Common Room had all but cleared out. Most exhausted from the celebration party that followed Slytherin beating Hufflepuff in the Quidditch match.

He yawned. “I think I’m going to head in. I’m knackered after today. Good game though. Maybe next year I’ll try out to be a Beater."

“How ‘bout one more game? It’ll be fun for us to be the only ones up. We could take over the comfy chairs and play at the table.” Hermione gathered up the cards from their last game.

Neville peered over at her, she had another reason for wanting to keep him up, he could tell. Draco bit at his thumbnail, something he’d noticed the boy only did when he was beyond stressed. Like on the nights he would wake up to him entering their dorm at early hours.

Ron held out his hand to Hermione, it was his turn to be the dealer. He didn’t appear to notice the ulterior motive for keeping them in the Common Room long after everyone had left. “Okay, spill. You two have been acting like you robbed Gringotts or something.” He sat back on his elbows, not interested in another round of the silly card game.

Draco and Hermione glanced at each other. ‘Let me do all the talking,’ she mouthed. He gave a slight nod, as he turned his attention to the fire beside him, he practically bit at his knuckle.

“So, Draco finally told me today why he’s obsessed with the dog in the third-floor corridor.”

Was that why she stayed back with him so long, so she could talk to him in private? A bit of the green-eyed monster reared his head in Neville’s gut. Why did she have to like Draco more than him?

“And what’s the reason? You’ve been driving us batty, mate.” Ron threw one of his cards onto the pile.

Hermione let out a breath. “Neville, before I tell you anything, promise me you’ll think it through before freaking out. And keep in mind, he doesn’t want any of it.”

Neville narrowed his eyes at them, bracing himself for whatever kind of news they were going to give the. Did Draco ask her out or something? No. They were too young to date and he doubted it being something Draco didn’t want. “Okay.”

“Draco needs to get past the dog because he thinks the Philosopher's Stone is beyond it. And he needs that, so the Mistress of dark doesn’t kill him over the summer. He’s the adoptive son of the Dark Lord and his wife. He doesn’t want to be, nor does he want to be the next Dark Lord, so please don’t hate him.” She gasped for breath as she finished saying it all.

It took his brain a second to process everything she said. His gaze turned on Draco, who refused to make eye contact with him. “You’re the son of the Dark Lord?”

“Wicked.” Ron peered over at the blond, too.

Draco talked around the nail he bit at. “Adoptive son. I didn’t choose it.” He dropped his thumb. “My mother died giving birth to me, and my father is a loyal Deatheater. The Dark Lord wanted a son, but the Mistress is barren. The second I turn seventeen, I’m going to another country and never coming back. I don’t have it in me to be a Dark Lord. I don’t want to give her the stone, but I know if I don’t I’ll be dead the night we go back home for Summer holiday.”

Neville sat up. “I’ll help you get that stone, if you help me kill them. I want revenge for my parents and the life I’ve had to endure for the sake of being the Boy-Who-Lived. But I can’t get my revenge yet, I’m not powerful enough, but I should be by our Seventh year. Be my spy, and I’ll make sure you never die at her hands.”

Hermione gasped. “You can’t ask him to do something like that!”

Draco shook his head at her. “I’ll do it. Anything to stop her and possibly him. I hate her more than anything else in this world.”

Neville regarded him with respect in his eyes. The boy would play spy for him, so he could learn everything about his enemy before he struck. He knew there was no way he wouldn’t get revenge for his parents.

“We’re going to go see the Grounds Keeper tomorrow, I think he might be able to tell us how to get past the dog without using an Unforgivable.” Hermione still frowned at the two of them but didn’t say anything else on the matter of Draco spying for him.

Neville nodded. “That’s a good idea. Then we must find a way to alter it enough that it doesn’t do what she wants it for, and that Draco doesn’t get blamed for it.”

“She believes that it can bring him back to life. I don’t know how. But she said the stone hand eternal life properties.” Draco brushed a strand of blond hair out of his face.

Ron looked around at each of them. “You all realize how bonkers all of this sounds, right? This is insane, if you ask me. I’ll help you guys in any way that I can, but whoever thought we would be here?”

They all nodded. Agreeing with the red-head. None of them thought this would be how their first year at Hogwarts would go.

“We have little more than a month to figure all this out and save your arse from the Mistress of the Dark Lord.” Neville nodded to Draco.

Draco stared at all three of them. “I never expected you, a group of Slytherins, to ever help me like this. I figured Longbottom would hate me and never say another word in my direction.

Neville shrugged a shoulder. “You can’t blame a man for the sins of his father. Besides, us Slytherins have to stick together. And, I’ve grown rather fond of you all. No sense in losing it now.” He grinned at them and they grinned back.

**A/N: Sorry, I’ve been gone a while. Life got in the way. I be updating every Thursday. Please let me know what you think**

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 

May 6th, 1992

Hogwarts grounds

Hermione

 

Hermione held onto the tray of chocolate and vanilla biscuits she took from the Great Hall. Neville, Draco, and Ron trailed behind her as they went toward the hut near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "Just act nice. I hear he isn't fond of Slytherins, but if we're nice and we butter him up then we will get the information on that dog. Draco, stop biting your nails, you're nervousness will tip him off."

A pink hue stained the blond's cheeks as he dropped his thumb from his mouth and curled a fist around it, so he wouldn't be tempted. "What if he doesn't have a clue on how to stop it? Then what will we do? Magic doesn't work, food doesn't work. Short of killing it, I have no idea."

She shook her head and glanced over her shoulder at him. "We're not going to kill a dog. We're Slytherins, not animals. We’ll find a way. Now, shhh, you three be quiet. I'll do the talking." They stepped up to his hut. Smoke puffed out his chimney. Making a fist, she pounded on the door.

"Hold yer horses, I'll be 'ight there."

Thundering steps moved toward the door before he opened it. His eyes widened as he took all of them in. They lingered on Neville, who stared back, hands shoved into the pockets of his black trousers.

 "Err, yes, do ye need something?"

 Hermione held up the platter of biscuits. "I've heard around the school you'll be the new Care of Magical's Creatures professor next year, and we're working on a History project together, all about great beasts through the decades. We were wondering if we could ask you some questions, so we can get more insight and detail than what the books in the library offer. Now, I know we won't be taking your class until our Third year, but it's always good to get to know our Professors."

 His burly beard covered most of his visible face, but from what they could see red filled his ample cheeks. He stepped back from the door. "Do come in, Of course, I can help ye on yer project. I'll put the kettle on. Have a seat."

 He motioned to the massive table in the centre of his hut with five just as large chairs. It took them a second, and Hermione putting the platter on the table in order for them to climb onto the chairs. Hagrid left the hut to get water before he returned and put a steeper of something in it. "I hope you don't mind plain black. I need to Hogsmead to stock up on my teas again."

 Hermione shook her head. "Oh no, that's perfect. We love black tea, right?" She peered around the table.

 The boys nodded before Ron cleared his throat. "Black is our favourite kind."

 The giant beamed at them. "I'm so glad to hir that." He took a seat at the table. "So, what creatures are ye researchin' for yer project?"

 Hermione searched her mind quickly for possible other creatures. "The phoenix, the unicorn--we saw mention of a three-headed dog in one of our texts but we can't find the name of it. It was used in the Battle of Rockstead for the Goblins--and the Gryphon. It's that second to last one that's really stumping us. But I just have a feeling if we turn some information in on it Professor Bins will give us all O's. We like being the top of our year, you see." She rattled on, hoping he didn't see through her lie and didn't have extensive knowledge of war, because she'd pulled that out of her arse.

 "A three-headed dog has to be a Cerebus. Dumbledore would have more information for ye on the phoenix, he owns one, he does. As for unicorns and gryphons. If you drink the blood of a unicorn you'll be cursed, I know that much. They're impossible to catch, and if caught or hurt, they won't live long after. Gryphons are feisty things, used to raise them when I was a lad with my papa. They're strong, fast, and have good aim with their talons. Perfect for war and fighting. Err, shouldn't ye be taking notes?"

 Her eyes widened, how could she forget to bring parchment and a quill? Ron held up his hand and then reached into the bag, she'd wondered why he carried it, at least he thought ahead. "Sorry, that was my job, I'm slacking today." He pulls out a blank piece of parchment a refillable ink quill he nicked from Potter when he wasn't looking. He then scribbled. "Unicorn blood equals cursed life. They don't live long after. How do you think unicorns could be used in the battle? We read that they were used in the battle of Greenhurst when the Trolls we’re fighting the Goblins. But we don't see how that's possible with them being such peaceful creatures?”

 Her eyes shifted between them. Did the giant know that he blew that out his arse, too? They knew he didn't finish his schooling, but they didn't know how far he'd gotten.

 Hagrid frowned. "I think that subject is a bit dark for wee First years like yerselves."

 Ron egged him on. "Please, sir? It would really help make our essay one of the best."

 Draco went back to basically chewing on his thumb and Hermione kicked him under the table. Neville rolled his eyes at both of them.

 "Well, okay. But don't tell anyone ye hird it from me."

 They all nodded and leaned over the table, eyes wide with a true interest in knowing something dark about unicorns. "We won't," they said in unison.

 "If a unicorn mother loses a foal, she'll git depressed and her coat will turn from white to black. During this time, the unicorn is violent and will attack anything in its sights. Goblins will secretly kill unicorn foals when the mother is unaware.Once her coat turns, they're able to capture the unicorn and take her to the battlefield where she'll spear anything that moves. It can be troublesome for their side as well and hasn't been practiced in a long time."

 Ron's mouth hung open, as he went to jot down the information. "That's wicked!"

 Hagrid nodded. Not catching his use of slang. "It is."

 "Well, that's almost everything. What about the, what did you call it? Cerebus? What can you tell us about them, have they ever been used in battle?" Hermione glanced at Draco, who turned his attention fully to the giant.

 Hagrid got up to grab the kettle and poured it into four over-sized mugs. They all looked at their own, the liquid steamed so much they dare not try it yet, for fear they would lose their tongues to blisters. "Careful, it's hot. I always leave it on too long. Sorry bout that."

 Hermione waved him off with a smile. "Don't worry about it, we can dip our biscuits in it still, right guys?"

 They looked at her with wide eyes, before they joined her in taking a biscuit from the tray, and dipped the edges of the biscuits in the steaming black pools. It almost broke apart, but she still took a bite. Her eyes watered. "Mmmm, delicious tea, sir." She swallowed the bite.

 He beamed at her. "Thank you, err, I'm sorry, I don't know your names. Well, except for Mr Longbottom, everyone knows who he is."

 Neville grimaced. "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

 Hermione put a polite smile on her lips. "I'm Hermione Prince, sir."

 Ron took a bite of biscuit that hadn't touched his tea. "Ron, sir."

 And then Draco tilted his chin up a little. "Draco Malfoy, sir."

 "Pleasure to meet all of ye!" He chuckled, his laugh shook the table, threatening to topple the tea. "Now about Cerebus. They're rarer than they used to be. Only a couple hundred in existence. They used to be used in war, but they can be hard to train. Honestly, I don't see why anyone would want to use them fir somethin' bad. They're such gentle creatures by nature."

 They all glanced at one another. Gentle would not be on the top of their list to describe the beast.

 Ron pretended to take more notes. "So, sir, what are some ways people defeated Cerebus in battle."

 His face grew grim. "Only way to take down a Cerebus is to use an unforgivable, the killing curse. Which is such a shame. Play them a bit of soft music and they'll go out like a candle flame. Not a thing in this world will bother them."

 Draco frowned. "Music, sir? Really?"

 Hagrid nodded. "Yup, that always works on Fluffy."

 They all frowned and he became flustered. "I shouldn't 'ave said that. I should not 'ave said that. You four should be off playin' on the weekend. 'Ave ye got all the information ye need?"

 Sliding off their chairs, Ron grabbed the parchment. Hermione smiled at him. "Yes, sir, thank you for your help! We'll be sure to get O's in Professor Binns class."

 Hagrid smiled. "That's good to hir. He pushed open his door for them. "Have a fun rest of yer day!"

 

 **Draco**

 

 They all hurried back to the castle. "I can't believe that thing's name is Fluffy, and that all it takes to get past it is a bit of soft music. Where are we going to get music?" Draco looked over at his three friends. They all frowned.

 Ron's eyes went wide.  Percy has a flute. But there's no way he'll give it to me."

 Hermione sighed. "Doesn't this school have a music program, or room, something?" They entered the castle just as Sir Headless Nick floated by. He looked at her. "Yes it does, dear girl. Fourth-floor corridor."

 They didn't even think about it before they all darted for the stairs, robes billowing behind them.

 "Oh c'mon!" Draco growled as another set of stairs decided to change direction while they were on it.

 Soon, they made it the fourth floor and burst through the only dusty door there. Hundreds of old musical instruments laid around, all in pristine condition, but with no one to play them. Hermione looked around. "I bet we could find a spell in the library to make them play themselves. Set it to some classical lullaby or something."

 Draco picked up a violin case. "Let's go research, I want to get down there tonight, and see if that giant was right."

  

**Neville**

 

After a few hours of pouring through Fifth-year charms books, they found a spell that would make an instrument play Dancing in Moonlight like by Agatha Squelch, a classical witch composer. Neville was sure any of it would work, but he knew that they had to try. Draco needed the stone to save his life, and Draco was the key to learning all about his enemy before he killed her himself. There was no way he would allow the Mistress of Dark to resurrect the Dark Lord. He killed him as a babe when he killed his mother, and he was going to make sure he stayed dead.

 Dinner went by quickly, they were too excited about the evening's upcoming event to eat much of anything. The hours of waiting for their fellow Slytherins to turn in, however, nearly killed all their sanity. All with top marks in their year, they didn't have any homework to busy themselves with, and Exploding Snap lost its kill-time appeal after the sixth round.

 Ron balanced a quill on his nose. "I'm going to lose my mind if time doesn't go by faster."

 Hermione nodded from next to him where she'd been staring at the same page in her Herbology book for the last hour.

 Draco had chewed through is thumbnails and moved onto his other fingers, no matter how many times Hermione kicked him for it. He didn't seem to care at all about pristine image anymore. Neville knew once they had the stone, he would go back to his normal snooty self. Having his own life depend on whether he got a stone or not, a took a lot out of him. Finally, the last Prefect looked at them as he headed toward the dorms. "Don't stay up too late, you lot. Tomorrow is school."

 "We won't!" they coursed. They waited for several minutes after they heard the door close before the looked to each other, and then the clock.

  "Professor Lupin should be at the other side of the dungeons now." Draco looked at them. "We need to make a break for it now."

 They all got up and ran as fast as they could through the dungeons. Not once did they see Lupin. Draco had mastered the art of sneaking out of the dungeons. Neville smirked, proud of his friend for being so cunning.

 Once at the trap door, they looked at each other. "I'll go first." Neville stuck his lit wand between his teeth and made his way down the ladder. Draco followed. Much to his enjoyment, he was able to help Hermione off the ladder before she fell, and Ron came up the rear.

 Neville looked at them all, their wands lit at the tip. "Right, so the plan is for us to get the violin out just before that room. Then I'll charm it to play. Once Fluffy is down, we'll sneak past it and get the stone."

 They all nodded in agreement before they made their way down the long hall. Like usual, the dog's eyes appear before them, and it barked with its rancid breath.

 Draco got the violin out and Neville charmed it to play. Its soft harmonies filled the hall with a sweet, slow song. Almost romantic. It played on repeat until the three-headed dog moved out of the way of the hall and over to a massive bed. He collapsed and was out like a light.

 They took their chance, Neville went first. Barreling across to the double doors, "Alohamora." They opened. He couldn't believe it was that simple. All four of them went through the doors. Only to find a massive, moving plant blocking their path.

 Hermione gasped."I know what this is, I just read about it in my Herbology book. It's Devil Snare, it hates Sunlight!" She pointed her wand at it. “Lumos Solem!" Light burst forth from her wand and struck the plant. It shrunk to the sides, forming a path they could go through. She kept her wand trained ahead of her as they went through first and she came up the behind. Once on the other side, the plant melded back together.

 Before them  stood a massive chessboard. Ron cracked his knuckles. "I got this one, guys."

 He climbed the King. "You guys stay there."

 They watched as he competed against the other side. Easily cornering their Queen and taking out the king in ten moves, he didn't even break a sweat. A set of hidden double doors opened as the enemy's queen fell and smashed into pieces. Ron left the King and smirked at them. "Told you."

 Neville clapped him on the shoulder. "That was a bloody good match, mate. If I were a professor I'd give Slytherin points for that."

 Ron beamed and looked at Hermione. She smiled at him. "You did amazing, Ron. Thank you for getting us past that."

 Draco nodded, as he looked at the double doors. "Thanks, Mate, I owe you all life debts, I swear."

 He sprinted off toward the doors, unable to wait anymore.

 

**Ron**

 

They followed him, not wanting him to do something like a rash Gryffindor before they could assess the situation.

 Before them a massive granite room circled a single standing mirror. Draco peered around. "Shouldn't it be here?" They went up to the mirror. Ron was the first to stand in front of it.

 His eyes widened. "Whoa. Do you guys see what I see?"

 "Your reflection?" Neville laughed.

 Ron shook his head. "Bloody hell. I'm older, and I look good. My pockets are full of Galleons and my mum is crying, begging me to help them pay for things."

 Hermione pointed to the top where it said something strange. "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." I could be wrong, but if you rearrange the letters to reverse it, it talks about how it shows you your desire."

 Ron pulled her in front of him. "You try it out."

 She looked into the mirror for a long second before her cheeks grew pink. "I'm older. Married, and it looks like I'm pregnant."

 Ron's curiosity peaked. "Who are you married to?"

 The pink in her cheeks turned red. "I can't see their face."

 Ron nudged her in the shoulder. "Liar."

 Neville rolled his eyes as they began to play fight. "Draco, you should stand in front of it. Maybe it'll show you where the stone is hidden."

 

**Draco**

 

Draco would try anything at that point. All he wanted was not to die before his twelfth birthday in the coming month. He stood in front of the mirror. It didn't change. His reflection also bit at his nails. All he wanted was the stone. He wanted to live.

Suddenly his reflection did something different from him. He took his thumb from his mouth and placed his hand in the inner pocket of his robes. Something hard weighted against his chest at that moment.

"No bloody way." He reached into the pocket on his side, to find a warm stone. He pulled it out and the others gasped.

Hermione came closer. "Is that it? Is that the stone you need?"

He gulped. "I think so."

 

**Neville**

 

Neville held out his hand. "Let me see it, I learned of a curse that will reverse the healing properties, but it's dangerous."

Hermione stared at him with her big brown eyes. "Then don't do it! We'll find a different way."

He shook his head. "No, we have t make sure that the Dark Lord never comes back to life. Hand it over Draco, I promise she won't be able to tell anything is wrong."

"What if we make of copy of it and give her the copy?" Ron looked between them.

Neville shook his head. "She'll be able to sense that the copy has no magical signature. It has to be the real stone, just modified. I have no choice it has to be this way. Draco, the stone."

Draco hesitated for only a moment before placing the warm stone in his palm. He positioned it in front of the mirror on the floor. "Stand back, I don't want any of you getting hit with this. I learned about this spell last summer from a dark shop my Nan didn't know I went to. Who knew it would come to be useful information." He pointed his wand at the stone and thought of all the hate he had for the Dark Lord and his wife. He brought the hate up to his chest and forced it out through his wand arm. "Languorem!"

Black liquid spilled from his wand as he fought to keep control. His arm shook. It fell to the floor and crawled along the granite to the red stone, enveloping it in its slimy darkness. The stone jumped in the grasps of the evil force.

He couldn't hold on to the power of the curse, he could feel himself losing, his magic draining from his body.

Draco put his hand on Neville's first, feeding his own magic to him before Ron and Hermione did the same. They worked together to push the curse out until The black mass sizzled and bubbled away into nothing, leaving behind the stone. Neville swayed as he tried to take a step forward, but his legs didn't budge.

Hermione stepped forward to pick it up. She held it up to the torchlight in the room. At the very centre of the stone, a pinprick of black marred it.

"I think it worked. It looks tainted." She held it out to Draco. He peered at it, too.

He nodded. "It's different and she shouldn't be able to notice."

Neville felt himself falling, he was too tired. "Good."

 

**Next chapter will show the end of their first year and the problems that arise for the silver girl. How will they manage? So sorry for the late update. I actually finished this on Thursday, but I also worked all day and was too knackered to edit it well, and there were a lot of mistakes, so I'm glad I didn't put it up with all the mistakes. You guys would've hated it. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. If you did, please leave a review. They give me energy. Thank you!**

**GC**

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

May 6th 1992

Same night

Hermione

Hermione held up her hand as Draco went to put the now tainted stone back in his pocket. "Wait, let me make a fake copy of it, so it'll be a while before the Headmaster realises anything is up. We can't have them doing a manhunt anytime soon, or they'll take it back.

Nodding Draco handed the stone over to her, it massive in her small hand. "Good idea. We can't have them finding out about any of this until we're long gone on summer holiday."

She pointed her wand at the scarlet stone before muttering something under her breath. A second stone pulled itself away from the real one and Ron caught it before it could fall to the ground.

Ron sighed with relief. "It's a good thing we learned that copy spell just in case. But how are we going to get it back in the mirror?"

Draco glanced at Hermione. "Keep holding that for a second. Here. I think I know how it works." He held out his hand for the copied stone and curled his fingers around it. Going back to the mirror he stared at his reflection and thought about how he needed to copy to take the place of the original. How his life depended on no one finding out about what they had done. Taking the stone, he placed it in his pocket. His reflection grinned and pulled the stone out of his pocket on the other side, and the weight of it left his chest.

He let out a sigh. "We did it. Now we just have to make sure he doesn't die on us from magical depletion. We need to get him some help somehow."

Draco and Ron worked together to carry Neville down the long hall back to the ladder, Hermione led the way with a lit wand tip, before she stopped and turned to face them. "We're going to have to levitate him up there. Lay him on the ground. Luckily I've been reading the other year spell books when I'm bored."

The two of them set the limp boy down as best they could, before taking a step back, unsure of what she would do. "Knox." The light at the tip of her wand extinguished.

The dark of the tunnel caught up with them before Draco took out his wand. "Lumos."

The light illuminated Neville's body and Hermione pointed her wand at him. "Mobilicorpus!" The magic vibrated in her arm, she could tell the spell was meant for an older wizard or witch, but she needed to help her friend. Neville's body rose into the air, his arms raising, like a marionette.

Ron's jaw dropped. "That's right wicked!"

Draco nodded. "You're pretty strong."

A smirk pulled at her lips as she stepped to the side, and directed his body up the ladder. Before they each followed.

Draco’s hand went into his white-blonde strands."What should we do? He needs a Healer, but how do we explain any of this? I can't give the stone back. Not after all we did to steal it. But he may die if we don't get him help. "

Hermione bit at her lip. Normally she always knew what to do. They couldn't dump him in front of the infirmary, they would ask questions. They couldn't take him to Dumbledore, he would ask questions, and she didn't trust the old wizard, either. Snape would ask questions, and she wasn't sure if he would stay silent, even if he was a Slytherin.

"Professor Lupin, we'll take him to him."

Both the boys' eyes bulged from their skulls. "Are you insane? The crazed potions master, you know what they say about him, don't you? That he's a werewolf and eats students he doesn't like on the full moon." Ron shook his head.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So what? He's the closest thing we have to someone who can help. And I'm certain he won't rat on us, he just seems like the type to ask no questions." She stared down at Neville. "If we don't help him his magical core will fade and he'll die. We'll have been a part of killing the boy-who-lived. Do you want to go to Azkaban at eleven? I don't, nor do I want to get expelled from here. They'll send me back home and break my wand."

Draco nodded. "She's right. It's a risk, but it's the only shot we have at getting through this. I just hope you're right about him."

"We'll find out." She pointed her wand at Neville, again. "Mobilicorpus!" Her own magic felt tired, but she knew she wasn't close to death, and Neville's life was more important than her feeling tired. She needed to get him help.

They made their way back down to the dungeons, Neville's form floating aimlessly in front of them, head lolling in all directions. They managed to miss Filch and his blasted cat before making it to the potion classroom. All three of them pounded on the door at once.

Ron pushed his fingers through his flaming red hair. "How do you know he's even in there, what if he's corridors are somewhere else in the castle?"

Hermione shook her head. "He's in there. He has a personal lab in his stock room, he wouldn't want to be too far away from personal potion brewing. There are too many potions that require a constant watch."

After a moment, the door opened, his gaze went over them before he looked down. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing? It's past curfew, do I look like your Head of House to you?" He went to close the door on them again before he noticed Neville's unconscious form lolling in front of him. "What it Merlin's name?"

Hermione stepped into his line of sight. She could catch the flecks of gold that glinted in his eyes whilst in the dimly torch-lit hall. "Please, sir, we need your help. He's depleted most of his magical core. The less you know the better. Can we trust you?"

His eyes widened and he peered at all four of them before he stepped aside. "Hurry up, you can lie him on my desk."

Hermione directed Neville into the room. Remus closed the door behind them before he rushed to his stock room. The children stood around the desk, as she rested him on the flat surface.

Draco

Draco stared at his friend. The boy who lived risked his life and magic so that he wouldn't die at the hands of the Mistress. He knew no matter what it took he'd stay loyal to the boy. He'd proven his worth, and he would be his spy without question.

His grey eyes followed Remus as the man rushed back into the room several vials of potions in his hands. He looked to Draco. "Help me give these to him, hold his head up."

Draco gulped before he stepped forward and placed his hand under Neville's neck to support it as he brought it up. Remus fed him several of the potions, massaging his throat to make sure he swallowed every drop.

With a sigh, he stepped back. "That should keep him from dying, but he's going to need to rest for several days, and not use any magic, what so ever. He really should be monitored by Pompfrey. What were you four up to? Why did you come to me of all people? I should get Dumbledore, and... Snape. They can better help you, trust me."

All three of them at once, "No!"

Hermione stepped forward and placed her hand over Neville's. Draco frowned at the action, but it didn't surprise him. He'd found them several times sleeping on the common room couch together and they'd become closer. "Sir, I came to you because I knew you would be able to help him, and not ask questions. We'll be fine, there's no need to bring everyone into the situation. We won't say a thing, and we ask that you don't either. As far as we're concerned, this night never happened. We all have secrets, don't we sir?"

His eyes narrowed at her and he folded his arms across his chest. "You lot are true Slytherins aren't you? Just this once I'll let it go, but you must make sure he doesn't use any magic until at least Tuesday, which means, he'll have to skip class. You'll need to figure out how to get him out of that one. I won't help you. If you come to me again with a problem. I can't say I'll be quiet."

Draco looked at Hermione as a frown pulled on the corner of her lips, but she quickly masked it with a stoic expression, before looking back at Neville's face. "We understand, Sir. We appreciate your help and secrecy on this matter. Can you help us transport him back to Slytherin's common room?"

Remus ran his hand over his scar-riddled face. "Are you lot even first years? Bloody hell. I hope whatever you did, it's never found out." He shook his head. "I don't want to know anything. If they come to me, I want to be genuinely naive to all of it. You can use my floo." He flicked his wand at the boy. His body rose from the desk and went to the fireplace. He motioned for them to get a move on and grab the floo powder from the gold vase.

They went to it and Draco picked up the first handful. Throwing it down into the small area, he hunched over as he walked into the flames, "Slytherin Common Room!"

Ron

Ron looked to Hermione and she motioned for him to go next. "I'll follow through with Neville, I want to make sure that he goes through okay."

He looked at the two of them. He wasn't stupid, he could see that the girl had a crush on his mate. Even though he wanted her to look at him that way, he wouldn't risk their friendship to break them apart. It was no secret that the two of them would sleep together most nights on the common room couch. He had once asked Neville about it, asking if they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Neville told him to sod off with his notions. All they do is sleep next to each other. Her presence kept the nightmares at bay, and he assumed he did the same thing for her. He admitted liking her, but that she had shown no interest in him. He had plans to court her when they were older. A part of Ron wanted them to all be together for the rest of his life. As far as he was concerned, they were the closest thing he'd ever gotten to a true family. And even though he wanted money and power, he wanted to have it with them.

He smiled at her, before picking up his own handful of the powder and went through to the common room. Draco stood in front of the fire as he came through.

Draco arched a blonde eyebrow at him. "I'm guessing she wanted to come through with him?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah."

A moment later the fire roared to life and Hermione walked out of the emerald flame with Neville floating next to her. She rubbed her eyes. "We should get him up to your dorm before someone sees us and asks questions. We don't need questions right now." She went toward the Boys' dorm staircase, his body continued to follow her.

Ron followed behind her. "Aren't there supposed to be spells on the staircase so girls can't go into the boys' dorm and boys can't go into the girls'?" 

Hermione nodded. "For other houses, probably, but not here. Every year one the Seventh years takes the spells off the stairs and passes the spell at the end of the year to a Sixth year. Do you think a bunch of randy Sixth and Seventh years are willing to do it in a broomstick closet or something? At least that what I heard Daphne Greengrass say she went to visit Thomas the other night. We'll find out, won't we?"

Ron's cheeks grew warm at her mentioning the Sixth and Seventh years sneaking into dorms to do randy things. She glanced back at them as she stopped in front of the boys' staircase. And placed one foot onto the bottom step. Nothing happened. So she went up one more and then another. Nothing happened, Neville's body floated behind her. Draco and Ron followed. Matching smirks on their faces, proud of their upperclassmen for figuring a way to get around the spells, they would have a fun time bringing birds back to their dorm when they were older. 

 

Draco

 

She opened the door to their dorm and walked in. Her honey-coloured eyes gazed around, as Ron closed the door behind them. "Which one is his bed? I like your room better, it doesn't have a Pansy and Millicent gossiping in all night. Are Blaise and Theodore quiet? I've never talked to them, they're always together and don't talk to anyone."

Draco pointed to a bed near the window. "That's his bed. They don't really talk to us at all. I'm fine with it." 

She brought his body over to the bed and pulled the blankets back, before positioning him over the bed. Her spine stiffened and Ron raised a brow at her, as pink pooled in her pale cheeks that rounded over the months of eating well. "Why do you look like the Bloody Barson just poked his head through your dinner plate?"

With a shaky clearing of her throat, she took her hands of Neville and glanced in Draco and his direction. "I just had a thought. He would rest better in pyjamas, but that requires someone to dress him. Do either of you know of a spell, or could you?" 

Draco couldn't help it, after months of stress over finding the dam stone, and now successfully getting it, a laugh burst forth from him and it wouldn't stop. 

Hermione and Ron stared at him with wide eyes, before the insanity of it all sunk in and they joined in. Their laughter echoing off the walls, no care for the other two dorm mates. His legs couldn't hold him anymore, as he shakily went to his bed across from Neville's and sat down. His whole body began to shake as his reality crashed in around his mind. He lifted a hand to his pocket and patted it the stone assuring it everything of the evening had been real and not some delusion. 

They stopped laughing and looked at him, with mirroring frowns. Ron ran his hand through his hair. I'll get him dressed into his sleepwear."

He went to the boy's trunk and pulled out silk grey sleepwear and laid them on the bed, under his floating body.  Hermione turned her back to them and stood next to Draco. She patted his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Draco. We got the stone, it's just another month before summer, and she'll be happy with you. She can't blame you if the stone doesn't work, you're only a boy in her eyes, she won't think you or anyone else would be able to curse an object as Neville did. It nearly killed him."

He stared up at her, watching as a frown continued to pull at her lips, and her head resisted the urge to glance over her shoulder at Neville. Taking her hand off his shoulder, he held it looking at how her nails grew out since he first saw her on the train, and all she did was bite at them. Even with the stress of trying to get the stone for him, she'd resisted the habit. Her hands felt dainty and elegant in his, and he wished he could hold her hand when they were older and make her his wife. She may be from a poor Pureblood family, but Pureblood was the only thing that truly mattered to his father. Perhaps he could talk both him and the Mistress into letting him take her hand instead. Of course, he had competition for her. His eyes wandered to the boy floating unconscious above his bed as Ron took his clothes off down to his underpants. It was no secret Ron liked her as well. But she had yet to show any interest in them. He shook his head, he didn't need to think about things that would never happen. "I hope you're right."

After a few minutes, Ron cleared his throat. "Alright, he's clothed." He pointed his wand at the boy. "Finite Incatartem." Neville's body drifted down to touch the bed. Hermione let go of his hand to go cover him with the covers. Draco didn't miss the fact that she took the time to brush is grown out bangs away from his face. 

Hermione

She bit at her cheek as she stared down at him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Even though she knew he stood at the line of life and death. She prayed to Merlin that Professor Lupin did save him from losing his magical core; which she read could kill a wizard, and he wasn't even twelve, yet. She cared for all of them deeply, but Neville knew two of her deepest held secrets and didn't judge her for them. They would often fall asleep together, his presence always made her feel safe to let sleep take her, and nightmares wouldn't plague her mind. Something akin to a crush formed in her chest for him, if true honesty came from her, she had small crushes on each of them but knew that there was no point in getting her hopes up for any of them. She'd either be killed by the time she was old enough to confess her feelings to them, or they would know the truth about her not being a Pureblood and want nothing to do with her.  

"Do you guys mind if I stay in here for the night? I want to be here when he wakes up.

Someone groaned from one of the other beds. They all jumped as Blaise Zabini pulled back the curtains of his four-poster bed. "I don't give a bloody shite what you do, but if you lot could shut it, I'm trying to get some sleep, and don't know the silence spell yet. 

Ron shrugged as he went to his trunk to change his own clothes. "Sure, 'Mione, I don't care."

She averted her gaze as he lifted his shirt over his head, not caring in the least that she was there.  She was still in her day clothes but didn't want to go back to her dorm for something to wear for sleep. She looked to Draco to make sure he had no issue with her staying in their dorm, but he crouched in front of his trunk, and placed the stone in a small wooden box before burying it at the bottom of his trunk, a heavy sigh escaped him. A part of her wanted to take the stress off his shoulders. But she knew it wouldn't pass until he made it through the summer alive. 

He began to change as well, and she chose to kick off her shoes, and pull back the covers enough to crawl into the bed with Neville and wrap an arm around him, sharing a bit of his pillow. Her heart hammered at the fact she was in his bed. Would he be angry with her when he woke up?

May 7th 1992

Neville

He swallowed trying to get some moisture to his rough throat, but it didn't seem to be enough. He'd never been more thirsty in his entire life. His entire body ached as his muscles refused to move without feeling like they all weighed seven stones each. But something nice warm pressed into the side of his body, and even though opening his eyes felt like a great feat, he had to know what it was.  As his eyes adjusted to the morning torchlight of the Slytherin rooms. He turned his head to find a bushy-haired Hermione lying next to him. Her arm rested on his chest. He then looked around and found he was in his bed. How was she there with him?

A croaky rattle of sound crawled up his throat. "Hermione, how are you here?"

Her brown eyes fluttered open before she sat up more. "You're awake!" She then glanced over her shoulder at the beds he knew to be Blaise and Theo's. She pulled her wand from the sleeve of her robes and pointed it at each of them muttering, "Muffiliato." She looked back to him. "Learned at in a sixth-year spellbook. They won't be able to understand what we're talking about. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

He cleared his throat. "Water?"

She looked around and then frowned. "I'm not sure if this will work, but I read in Hogwarts A History, if you call for a House Elf they'll get whatever you require. House Elf, I require a glass of water."

A pop came from next to them and she jumped, as an elf handed her a glass of water and went away as quickly as it appeared. 

Neville tried to chuckle but found it hurt too much to do so. "Have you never seen a House Elf?"

She helped him sit up and pressed the glass against his lips. He gulped it down. Water never tasted so refreshing. "No, that was my first time. I've only ever read about them. My family is poor, remember?"

As he finished off the glass, she pulled it back, only to watch it refill. He took it from her and drank more. 

She watched him. "How are you feeling?"

He winced as he lowered his arm. "Like I fell off my broom from high up and had to regrow all my bones. I don't remember what happened after we entered the room with the mirror."

Ron moved in the bed diagonal from his and sat up. "What's going on? I hear talking." He then sat up and saw Neville alive. He sprang from his bed and went to sit on the corner of his. "How are you feeling, mate? What you did last night was wickedly brilliant."

"He doesn't remember what he did." Hermione looked between them. "You cursed the stone. We think it took too much of your magic, we lent you ours for the last of it, I feared it would overtake you. You almost drained your magical core. You could've died. Please don't attempt something like that again, until we're older and can handle the power it demands in return. We took you to Lupin, he saved you but said you can't perform any magic until Tuesday. If you do, you could permanently damage your magical core.  I put your wand away so you wouldn't be tempted."

Neville frowned. "What about classes on Monday?"

Ron shrugged. "We'll tell them that you woke up with a sore throat and just wanted to sleep. That you'd see Madame Pomfrey when you get up. Hopefully, no one will follow up on it. But if they do, hopefully, she'll just give you a potion for it, and you can go to class as normal the next day."

Hermione nodded. "It's the most we can do for now. But  You need to stay in bed and get as much rest as possible. I don't want you dying on... us."

He smiled at her and moved to take her hand in his. "I appreciate that fact, Hermione. But how did you get up here? Isn't there an anti-girl spell on the stairs?"

A grin pulled at her lips. "Some Seventh year removes the spells at the beginning of the year, and it actually works."

They wouldn't have to sleep on the couch anymore, just to get some comforting shuteye. 

Neville's gaze went to Draco's bed across from his. "How is he?"

Her and Ron's eyes followed his line of sight. Hermione patted his hand. "I think he's scared out of his mind. Worried that she'll blame him for the stone not working as it should. I admit. I'm scared for him, too. I wish it were possible for us to just run away and no one looked for us."

Ron nodded. "I would be okay with that. No one will be looking for me."

Neville shook his head. "I can't do that until I turn legally seventeen. My Gran would hire the entire Ministry to hunt for me. I'd never have any peace. As a legal adult, I can disappear and she has no rights to send people to look for me. I'd miss you both if you ran away, but I get it. As for Draco, I think it would be hard for him to go missing, as well. We would need to get him away from being the Dark Lord's heir before that can happen."

Hermione held his hand tighter. "Then I won't run away until you can all come with me. You're my family."

It was the first time she'd ever said anything of the sort, but it filled both the boys with warmth in their chests. She did care about them. 

Draco

Draco came to the waking world as Hermione said she wouldn't run away until they could all come with her. Relief flooded him to know that she did care about him, and wouldn't leave him in the dust. He sat up and got out of the bed to sit next to her. 

Neville laughed and then groaned with pain. "I never thought there would be so many people on my bed at one time. You guys should go back to bed. Get some more sleep. It's the weekend, we're allowed to do that. I think I need more rest as well."

Ron nodded and patted Neville's leg. "I'm glad you're okay, and that you pulled through. But I am knackered from last night. I might not have drained my core helping you, but I do feel like I've come down with something. Everything hurts." He stood and went back to his bed. 

Draco looked at Neville. "I'm in a life debt to you. What you did for me tonight is more than anyone has ever done for me. I'll forever serve by your side. Without question. I'll be your eyes and ears for the Mistress, and if she succeeds somehow, the Dark Lord."

Neville let go of her hand to take his. "I did what I had to do to help you. I promise to never use you in the ways I can only imagine she uses you. Together we'll defeat them. Together we'll get revenge for my parents, and what she has done to you, I promise that as well. Now, go back to sleep without worry, regain your strength and let your mind rest. I doubt you've gotten a good night's sleep in weeks. Know that you have the stone, and there's nothing to fear. We want the non-stressed you back, in all your snarky glory."

The warmth of his hand surprised Draco, along with his kind words. His heart hammered in his chest before he pulled his hand back. "Thank you. I will. I'll be back to my snarky self in no time. No need to worry anymore." Draco stood from the bed and went back his own. He knew in his heart, Neville would be his true Dark Lord. 

Hermione

She placed her hand on the blankets that covered both of them. "I suppose I should return to my own bed, and stop taking over yours, but I wanted to be here when you woke up to make sure you were okay."

He took hold of her hand, again. "Stay, please. You know as well as I do we sleep better with someone close. We make each other feel safe. It's been a long night, and we made it out alive. Let's just sleep and regain our strength. Thank you for staying by my side."

It didn't take much to convince her to stay longer, as she scooted herself further under the blankets and placed her head next to his on the pillow. She smiled at him, glad he didn't reject her and make her sleep in her bed. 

His fingers travelled under her long-sleeved sweater, and his touch ran over the thick scar tissue of past cuts. "I haven't made any new ones since we've become sleep buddies. I haven't felt the need. I feel safe with you, Draco, and Ron. The fear that used to eat at my insides has gone away."

A smile pulled at his lips, and pride filled her chest, he was happy. "Good, I'm glad. I hate seeing that you've hurt yourself. We should be hurting your father. He will pay for what he's done to you." He turned on his side to face her. "I swear it." His arm laid over her side and he pulled her close. 

She watched as his eyes fluttered closed and listened as his breathing evened out before she too allowed herself to be pulled back into sleep. Revenge for how her parents treated her was something she found she wanted. She'd taken their wrath for far too long, one day they, too, would feel the pain they caused her. 

**A/N Next chapter: Hermione gets news that she can't stay away from her parents forever. The train ride home, and Summer holidays. How will everyone cope? What's in store for their second year. Will the tainted stone save Draco? I've found a site called 4thewords and used it to write most of this chapter. So much fun! I hope to get back to a weekly update schedule. Sundays are now my day off, so look on that day for updates on my fics. I'll be probably trading off every other week which one I'm working on. The next update will be for The Black Legacy. As always, thank you for the reviews! I love them, and they let me know you're still interested in this story, and that someone is enjoying it. Please keep them coming.**

**GC**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Summer Holidays Part 1

June 5th 1992

Boys' dorm room

**Draco**

"Happy Birthday to you!" They clapped as Hermione held a small chocolate cake in front of him, with a single candle lit.

Draco rubbed at his eyes as he sat up in bed, and looked to the burning flame before blowing it out. "You guys remembered?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course we remembered your birthday, you git! We wouldn't be very good friends if we didn't. Plus I doubt Hermione would let us forget it."

Neville pulled something from his back and handed him a green box with a silver ribbon. "I had my Nan pick this up for you when she went to France last month."

Draco took the box from him and took off the lid to find a never-ending ink silver quill, with a red vein of ruby circling the stem up to the feather; it spread out to trace the lines that made up the detail. He grinned, liking the weight of it. "Thank you, this is brilliant."

Hermione and Ron looked to each other. He held something behind his back. She looked at him. "As you know, we're dirt poor, but we made something for you with the help of the Ground's Keeper, he taught Ron how to craft them, and supplied us with the materials, and I did the art spells."

Ron pulled a black box from behind his back. It was much larger than his other present. He frowned as he took it, unsure of what it could be. Lifting the lid he found a pair of dragon leather boots with a white dragon twisting around each of them. The quality was top notch, he ran his fingers over the seams of the perfect stitch work of the leather, and how it formed a perfect boot.

Hermione cleared her throat. "They're also spelled to grow with you as you wear them. But of course, if you think they're ghastly or something, you don't have to wear them. We know you don't typically like cheap things."

Draco's heart hammered, the blood rushing around in his ears. No one had ever made him a gift, and at that, it was something he liked and could use. He shook his head. "These aren't cheap. To get Dragon leather isn't easy or cheap. And you put so much work into them. I'll wear them with pride. Thank you." He looked at each of them. "All of you. This is the most anyone has ever put effort into my birthday before. My father would have the elves make me a dinner and cake, and whatever presents I asked for. But it never had any heart behind it. These gifts have thought and meaning, and they come from you. I owe you all life debts for helping me with everything when you didn't need to."

Neville waved him off. "You would've done the same for me if I was in that situation. I firmly believe we were all meant to be friends."

Ron nudged Hermione. "Wand buddies for life. We met in that shop for a reason."

Draco threw off his covers and got up from the bed. "I suppose I should get dressed so we can all go down and enjoy some breakfast. It'll give me a chance to try out my new dragon hide boots."

**Hermione**

She left the room to give Draco and the other's privacy while they changed and allowed her to grab her school uniform from her dorm. Since the night they got the stone, she'd slept in their dorm with Neville. It was easier and more comfortable than the couch, and no one, not even Blaise and Theo had said anything about it. They didn't seem to care one way or the other, as long as they used the muffliato spell so that they weren't bothered by their midnight conversations.

Pansy and Millicent looked to her as she entered the room. The pug nose girl glared daggers into her soul. Hermione didn't even acknowledge them as she went to her trunk and pulled out a clean uniform to wear, along with a set of robes.

"Some girls just have no class, Millie. They don't even try to hide the fact when they're a slag."

Hermione's back tensed. "What are you going on about, Pug?" She turned to face the girl, her clothes in hand, ready to take them down to the bathrooms, so she could change in a stall.

Pansy finished tying her silver and green tie. "Oh, just the fact that you're clearly a slag. Sleeping in the boys' dorm every night, don't act like everyone doesn't know a First-year girl is sleeping in the boys' dorm. Have you made your way through all of them, yet? At least my Draco has the common sense to know not to touch you. Bit young, aren't you, to be a slag?"

She knew the things the pug said weren't true, but she didn't care if the rumour went around. As long as she and the boys knew it wasn't true that's all that mattered to her. A smirk pulled at her lips as an evil glint appeared in her eyes. "How do you know he hasn't? He seemed to like what I did for him this morning, a little birthday present."

Pansy's jaw dropped as Hermione went to leave the room. As she made it to the top of the stairs, a primal scream filled the air. She turned just in time to find the Pug-nosed girl running at her with full force. Hermione and she went flying down the stairs into the common room. But the fall didn't stop them from struggling with each other to get the upper hand. Pansy managed to get on top of her. "You slag! I'm going to murder you with my hands!" She punched Hermione in the cheek.

Older years gathered around them to watch the little first years fight with each other. Some started to urge them on. Hermione hit Pansy right back in the face, before gaining the upper hand in being able to flip them. She pinned the girl's wrists above her head. "Really? Now you're resorting to being barbaric? And you call yourself a high-class Pureblood."

"Hermione! What the bloody hell is going on?" Neville, Ron, and Draco came barreling down the stairs.

Pansy tried to kick her in the back but failed. "I will kill you for touching my Draco! He's mine. Mine! He will marry me! You slag will be nothing but a worthless mistress. I'm the one that will have the power of the Malfoy name."

Hermione tipped her head back and let out a cold laugh before locking eyes with the girl she kept pinned under her body. "You poor, naive girl. You truly don't understand anything." She leaned down near her ear, so only Pansy would hear her next words. "You may get his name, but I'll always hold his heart, and that's what you actually want, isn't it? For him to look at you how he looks at me. A plain, poor, witch, with no status. That must rip your heart out."

She lifted her head, so she could see the girl's face. Hot, fat tears streamed from the corner of her eyes. A sense of victory filled her. She'd hurt the girl with lies, that would teach her to assume anything about her. Getting up from the floor, Hermione went to pick up her clothes and robes. Before glancing over her shoulder at Pansy who got to her feet alone. The guys stared between them with confusion at what happened.

She'd won that battle.

Severus' cool tone reached them from across the room. "Miss Prince, Miss Parkinson, come to my office immediately."

Hermione sighed and held onto her uniform. As she passed Pansy she rammed her with her shoulder. "You've better not gotten me detention, Pug." She followed her Head of House.

They entered his office and sat down in front of his desk. He moved to sit in his chair. "I don't appreciate violence in my common room. Why were you two fighting?"

Hermione folded her arms over her chest. "All I did was get my clothes, so I could change down in the bathrooms. When I went to descend the stairs she went insane and came flying at me. We went down the stairs and she punched me. I defended myself, sir."

Severus looked to the other girl. She wept quietly, gaze focused on her lap. "Is this true, Miss Parkinson? Did you attack Miss Prince first?"

Pansy looked up at him, angry tears in her eyes, her nose red and snotty. "She stole my beloved from me!"

Severus frowned. "Your beloved, Miss Parkinson?"

"Draco! We're arranged to be married when we get older. And she's always around. He never wants to spend time with me. How are we supposed to fall in love, when all he wants to do is chase her around. "

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco does not chase me around. We're friends."

Pansy scoffed. "You're more than friends if you're..." she trailed off, remembering the presence of her Head of House.

Hermione glared at her. The girl couldn't possibly be stupid enough to reveal to one of their professors that the stairs didn't have the spells on them that they should. She'd ruin everything for her upper clansmen.

"If she is what, Miss Parkinson?" Severus leaned forward onto his desk.

Pansy held her hands. "Hugging, I saw them hugging."

Hermione held in her sigh, at least the girl wasn't as stupid as she came across.

Severus frowned at her. "Friends can hug, Miss Parkinson. There's no rule against it."

Pansy frowned. "Not when one of the people is my fiance."

He appeared to grimace. "Ten points from Slytherin for fighting with one another. I don't want to see it happen again, is that clear?"

Both girls nodded and stood from their chairs. "Yes, sir."

They turned to leave.

"Miss Prince, I need to talk to you about a different matter. Please stay. Miss Parkinson, you're free to go to breakfast."

Hermione frowned but stayed behind. "I would like very much to get changed, sir. I don't like standing around in my sleepwear."

He sighed at her and flicked his wand. In an instant, her clothes switched and she stood in her uniform and robes, before her sleepwear went out the door. "There. I sent your sleepwear to the wash as well. So don't worry about that. Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to speak with you about the coming Summer Holiday."

He moved to walk out of his office, and she followed. "Why, sir? Is he going to talk to me about-"

Severus looked to her, effectively cutting her off with his eyes. "Do not speak of that in such an open space, Miss Prince. And to answer your question, no. He will not be speaking to you about that."

They walked in silence to the Headmaster's office and stopped in front of the gryphon. "Cherry Mash." The giant bird leapt to the side. They ascended the stairs and enter the oval room with the burgundy carpet and flame red bird resting on its perch.

Dumbledore stood in his bright-green robes and motioned for her to take a seat in front of his desk. She did so. "May I ask what this is regarding, sir?"

He sat down and stared at her for a long second. "Your parents have contacted Muggle authorities about you, Miss Prince. Which has in return alerted the wizarding authorities. They're claiming they did not give you permission to attend Hogwarts. Due to a magical signature oversight, the paperwork I turned into the Ministry at the beginning of the year did not go through. I must now have your parents sign the paperwork, in order to keep the Ministry from investigating Hogwarts. Since you're a Muggleborn, the paperwork must be signed by your parents. I've spoken to your parents, and they have said if you come home for three weeks of the summer, to allow them to spend time with you, they will sign the paperwork every year."

Hermione swallowed and her white-knuckled fingers grasped at her robes. "So, because of an oversight you made, I have to go back home for three weeks of the Summer Holiday, is that what you're telling me?"

The elderly wizard frown deepened and he nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so, Miss Granger. Only to appease your parents and keep them from getting Muggle and Wizard authorities involved. You'll be able to remain at Hogwarts."

She knew exactly why her parents decided they needed her around for at least three weeks. The annual service check from CPS was coming up, and if she wasn't found to be living with them, they would lose the assistance check they got every month to blow on booze. But if it was between three weeks of hell and being able to continue Hogwarts, she would choose the three weeks of hell. Her heart hammered as she glanced at her Head of House, who didn't meet her gaze.

Dumbledore sat forward. "It's only for three weeks, it'll be over before you know it, and then you may travel as you please."

He didn't understand. Of course he didn't. No one but Neville knew the extent of how deep things went in that pit. "Of course, sir. I'll be happy to go back home if it means being able to continue attending Hogwarts." She would do it for her friends, Neville, Ron, and Draco. She couldn't imagine never seeing them again.

He smiled grimly at her. "I'm glad to hear that, Miss Granger."

She bit at her tongue, before glaring at him. "Prince."

A bushy white eyebrow quirked. "I'm sorry?"

"I much rather you refer to me as Miss Prince. That's the farce you want me to put up for Slytherin, and I prefer it."

"Of course, Miss Prince. I'll refer to you by that name from now on. Professor Snape will pick you up from the train station and take you to your home. Do you have any questions for me?" He sat forward onto his desk and placed his interlocking fingers under his chin.

Rage boiled in her gut for the old man. "Tell me about the prophecy. I've waited long enough."

He shook his head. "I did not mean questions of that nature, Miss Gr...Prince. All in due time, I promise."

Hermione leaned forward and pinned him with a stare. "I don't trust you one bit, I hope you realise that. I will never be on your side. Whatever you have planned. I will make sure you don't hurt any of my friends."

His pale-blue eyes held no twinkle, he met her gaze. "But my dear girl, your friend's believe you to be something you are not. You've been lying to them for a year. How will they ever trust you? You'll lose everything if you expose yourself and turn your back on me."

She bit her inner cheek until the pain brought her some release from the turmoil of emotions coursing through her. Standing from her chair, she stormed from the office.

The hot tears welled in her eyes as she barreled down the stairs. She had to go back to that horrid place. Her father would be able to lay his hands on her again. And if she ever wanted to see Neville, Draco, and Ron, again, she'd have to put up with it. Until she could get her revenge. As she came to the bottom of the stairs she almost ran into a tall figure. She looked up to find the scarred face of the Potion Master Remus Lupin.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Are you alright, Miss Prince?"

Hermione wiped the tears away from her face. "You shouldn't trust that man, he's evil, you're a good man." She ran off toward the Dungeons. She needed relief, and she needed it right then.

**Neville**

Neville looked around the Great Hall as Pansy walked in, but there was no Hermione with her. He looked to Draco and Ron who wore matching frowns. Where was their friend?

He looked to the Pug-nose girl who sat near Draco but refused to look at him. "Parkinson, where's Hermione?"

She scoffed. "Why would I know where she is?"

Draco sighed. "Tell us where she is and I'll hold your hand to Transfiguration."

A grin spread across her face. "Professor Snape wanted to talk to her about something."

They looked at the Head table. All the Professors including the Headmaster were there overseeing breakfast. Where was she if their Head of House was there? They got up from the table and headed for the dungeons. All their stomachs rolled. Something wasn't right.

They ran all the way to their common room. They didn't even hesitate to go to the girls' dorm stairs and up to the first year room. Neville pressed his ear to the door, crying came from the other side. Softly he cracked open the door and peered in. His eyes widened at the sight that met him and he rushed inside. "Hermione!"

Draco and Ron burst in after him and stopped dead in their tracks. Neville looked to them before going to Hermione who sat with her back to her trunk. The sleeves of her white button down were rolled up to her elbows. Dozens of scarlet red cuts glistened in the torchlight of the room, some dripping onto the stone floor. Her eyes stared forward at the wall as tears coursed down her cheeks.

Neville knelt in front of her. "Hermione, what happened? Why did you do this to yourself? I thought you were getting better." He pushed her bushy hair out of her face, revealing the faded scar on her cheek, tears fell freely over it.

She looked at him. Her mouth opened and closed. Before she rocked, hitting her back into the hardwood. "He's making me go back there."

He frowned at her. "Who is making you? _Accio_ First aid kit." The white box came flying off the wall to them. He looked to Draco and Ron, who stared at her unblinking, not knowing how to process the sight of their friend's arms torn to shreds. "One of you go get me several washcloths from one of the washrooms, now. Make sure to wet it with warm water. Hurry."

Ron took off down the stairs. Draco stood in place.

"Dumbledore. He said the paperwork went through wrong, that without it being signed I won't be able to attend Hogwarts anymore. My parents bargained with him. They'll sign it if I go home for three weeks. If I don't go, I can't see you guys anymore. I have to go back to that hell."

Neville frowned. "I don't understand? My Nan didn't have to sign any paperwork for me to attend Hogwarts. With Purebloods, it's just a given."

Her gaze went to Draco and she swallowed hard. "I've been lying to you guys." She let out a breath. "I'm a Halfblood. My father is a Muggle, so I took my mother's last name when I entered Hogwarts. Since he's a Muggle, he has to give consent for me to attend a magical school. I knew being a Pureblood would look better in Slytherins eyes, so I just let you all believe I was a Pureblood."

Draco moved to sit on the floor. Ron came back, two warm and wet washcloths in hand. He handed them to Neville, who took them and began to wipe down her arms removing the blood both dried and fresh. She hissed, but let him take care of her. "I don't care if you're a Halfblood, Hermione." The white washcloth turned pink.

She hissed as he turned her arm over and got some of the deeper cuts. Ron came to kneel on her other side and helped with her other arm. He almost appeared afraid to touch her, for fear of hurting her. "I don't care if you're a Halfblood either, 'Mione. Why did you do this to yourself? I... we need you. Please don't leave us."

Another sob escaped her. "I don't want to die, at least not since I met you guys. But the pain was too much, I couldn't take it. I thought I would be free after coming to Hogwarts. I wouldn't have to ever go back. They could both die in a ditch somewhere and I would never have to see their faces ever again. And then they pulled me back in. Dumbledore was supposed to fix everything, but he didn't do anything he said he would. He doesn't actually care, as long as I follow his orders."

Neville frowned. "Orders, what are you talking about?"

Hermione tried to open her mouth, but her lips remained sealed together. She tried to move them, again. but they wouldn't budge. She huffed. "He won't let me speak of it to you. He's spelled me somehow so that I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

His frown deepened as he looked at her. The old man of their school was making her do things she didn't want to do, and he had a feeling he was using him against Hermione for leverage. "Don't worry about it, I don't want you to get in trouble." He moved onto putting the healing salve all over her arm coating the cuts in the sticky stuff. He passed it to Ron who did the same thing, the ginger boy took his time carefully placing the salve over each cut

Neville looked to Draco, who still sat away from them, staring at Hermione with a lost expression. "You okay, Draco?"

A thousand emotions splayed across his face in a matter of seconds before he moved from his spot and launched himself at Hermione, pulling her into a hug as he wrapped his arms around her neck. She pulled her arms from their grasps to hug him back. He held her close, face buried in the crook of her neck, covered by her bushy curls. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see how much pain you were in. I swear to Hecate, the minute your three weeks is over, I will find a way to get you from there. You mean everything to me... us."

She held him tighter and cried into his shoulder.

*

Summer holiday.

Malfoy Manor

**Draco**

He knelt before her, staring at the ground and waiting for her to speak. Bellatrix stood over him, arms crossed. "I've waited all year. Do you have the stone that will save your father, or are you worthless to me?"

He bowed his head lower. "I have found the stone, Mistress, and have it for you." He reached into the inner pocket of his school robes, she hadn't even allowed him to change after Lucius brought him home from King's Crossing. He held the ruby stone up to her, and she let out a squeal unlike any he had ever heard from her and snatched it up from his hand.

"It's gorgeous! Malfoy! Fetch Lupin, he must use this to create the Elixer of Life and bring back my beloved."

Lucius bowed to her. "As you wish, my Mistress." He disapparated in a cloud of black smoke.

Draco wanted nothing more than to leave her presence. "I'm glad this pleases you, Mistress. May I go to my room now?" He spared her a quick glance but lowered his eyes again.

She huffed and waved him off. "Yes, go."

He stood and hurried away before she could think of something she needed him for. Almost relief flooded him. What would she do when she figured out the stone didn't work? He closed the door to his room, he prayed to Hecate she would not figure out it was him who messed with it.

**A/N: More of their summer holiday to come. The second year will begin in chapter 14! The Chamber of Secrets will be opened. Next week will be another The Black Legacy update! Please leave an honest review of your thoughts thus far.**

**With Love,**

**GC**

 

 

 

 


	13. Summer Holidays Part 2

Warning: Implied Sexual abuse.

**July 8th 1992**

**Granger Residence**

**Hermione**

He stood from her bed, and swayed on his feet as he made his way out of her room through the stained sheet-covered door. Hot tears spilt down the side of her face as she stared at the single spot on her ceiling, her white-knuckled fingers curled around her yellowed bed sheet. The car outside rumbled to life and she let herself relax some, her eyes travelled to the handmade calendar on her wall for the month of July. The rays of the morning sun shone onto it illuminating the red X's leading up to the day she didn't have to be there any longer. She just needed to survive three more days, and then they could go rescue her.

As if they heard her, a tawny owl came fluttering to peck at her window. She groaned as she sat up. Her body protesting the movement, after keeping all her muscles stiff. Letting in the owl. She took the letter from it. It was addressed to Hermione Prince from Ron. Eagerly she opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? Just three more days and we can come to get you! Neville's Nan is tolerating letting me stay here, but I think I'll be finding a room for myself soon at the Leaky Cauldron, or where ever they'll take me for a couple_ galleons _a day. I think I could earn off the street. Or maybe Tom would give me a job at his pub. But I can't see why he would want to pay some kid, when he could just have some spell do it, huh? Might still give it a go though. Neville says not to worry about his Nan. She'll tolerate me being here and she has no choice in the matter, or he'll give the papers fake rumours on him that she'll have to pay to silence. She's kind of a bint. She's constantly making Neville go places so they can get him on camera, and she made him cut his hair, so he can't hide his scar. I feel bad for him. Never realised how hard it is to be the Boy Who Lived until I met his Nan._

_We miss you. Neville says he'll send you a letter later today when the owl comes back with yours. Make sure to write to us, so we know you're okay. We're worried about you. We'll be at your house midnight of the 10th if it kills us. Be ready to go. We'll work on a plan to make sure you never have to go back. Draco and Neville say they'll get someone to make them disappear, and then maybe Neville's Nan can take you in, too. You won't have to worry about needing any papers signed then. We'll save you from there. We just have to find the right person to get it done._

_Please be well. We'll see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Ron_

She moved to her trunk to grab some parchment and her writing set. Before using the top of it to write on. The owl watched her from its perch on the old beat up rocking chair.

_Dear Ron,_

_Don't worry about me. I'll be fine once I'm with you guys. It hasn't been so bad. They ignore me for the most part. They got what they needed with me being here for the last three weeks, and caseworker came by to look at the place. She wasn't even in the house for more than a few minutes before signing off that everything looked good. It's a Muggle thing. I wish I could live permanently in the Wizarding world with you guys. My father will never understand any of it, and my mother is too drunk to give a shite about any of it. I'll be waiting for you guys at the abandoned house across the street at midnight. They should both be too drunk to even realise I've gone anywhere._

_I don't want Neville and Draco to see where I live. I know you won't care. But I doubt either have ever seen what the poor live in. Most of the houses around me are condemned and falling apart, this place should be, too. But they'll only leave it when they're taken out as corpses. Every day I wish that their livers would give out and they would just die, but it hasn't happened yet. Have you heard from Draco recently? I sent a letter back with his owl four days ago, but I haven't heard back yet. He normally doesn't take this long to reply._

_I hope all is well for you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

  
She folded up the letter into a tiny square and wrote Ron on the top before taking it over to the owl. "I'll try to have some bread and water for you next time. I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you now. Please take this to Ron." She stroked the feathers of its head before holding the square out for it to take. Taking the letter from her, it flew from the chair and back out the window into the morning sky. She watched it go, wishing she could shrink herself and fly on it's back to Neville's place.

_Draco_

_July 4th 1992_

His hand shook as he pointed his wand at the man in front of him on the floor of the Malfoy's parlor. The red stream poured from the tip, straight into the mans shoulder; contorting his joints at odd angles as his screamed echoed throughout the manor. Bellatrix stood over him. She'd been on one, impatient for the potion that would take another full week to finish brewing, but Lupin said would bring back her beloved. "Let the anger and rage flow through you, Draco. Let it fester, so he feels every ounce of it. He needs to understand what happens when he turns against our beloved Dark Lord."

Draco focused more on hurting the man in front of him, hoping that if he did it well enough, she would leave him be for the next couple of days. But as he focused harder, darkness edged into the sides of his vision, and the light streaming from his wand died off, leaving the man to being a whimpering mess on the floor.

Bellatrix growled. "What do you think you're doing? I didn't tell you to stop!" She shoved him in the shoulder toward the man.

He struggled to keep his footing, whilst raising his wand arm. The man whimpered louder, covering his hands with his head. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I'm not feeling well all of a sudden. I'll try again."

"I won't tell you again, call me mother. Your father will be resurrected again soon. I'm your mother in his eyes, and he will have it no different. Do it again."

Draco licked his lips as he tried to focus his eyes on the man, black spots floated in his vision. "Yes, mother. _Crucio_! " Red sparks flew from his wand, but nothing happened. The man flinched on the floor, before The darkness overtook Draco, again, and he fell to the floor. He simply couldn't stay awake any longer.

**July 9th 1992**

**Neville**

The flashes went off all around him, capturing his portrait from every angle as he smiled and held up a pair of giant gold scissors to cut the ribbon that hung in front of the new dress robes shoppe in Diagon Alley. His Nan stood next to him, keeping a tight grip on his shoulder. She leaned down to give him a side hug. "Smile bigger, Neville. They want to know how overjoyed you are about this new shop."

He stretched his false grin wider until his cheeks hurt, and moved to cut the ribbon. People clapped for him before he posed with his Nan and the shop owner--An elderly woman with the nauseating scent of black liquorice. As soon as the pictures were done he snuck off while his Nan answered all the interview questions for him. Going straight for _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ , he peered through the window at the new line of Nimbus 2001s. The price tag meant nothing. He wanted it, and put up with his Nan making him run around and play a part. He would ask her to get one for him and Ron. His red-headed friend needed something in his life. All his clothes were second hand from his older brothers. Nothing but his wand was new.

Someone tugged at his hand and he looked down to find a little boy, no older than six staring at him. "Excuse me, are you Neville Longbottom?"

He didn't have the heart to be rude to such a small child. He nodded. "Yeah."

The boy grinned at him, a gap where his two front bottom teeth once were. "I just wanted to say thanks. My dad tells me the story of how you took down He Who Must Not Be Named, almost every night. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be living in peace."

No one had ever thanked him before, they just wanted his picture or autograph. "uh, you're welcome, kid." He didn't have the heart to tell him he had no control over anything that happened that night.

The boy nodded before he ran back to a man waiting for him with an outstretched hand. A pang hit him as he made eye contact with the man who gave him a nod with a smile, as the boy took his hand. He would never know what it would be like to see his dad smile like that or walk with him through the streets of Diagon Alley, just a normal kid. No scar defining him to the world that knew his past and darkest day as a bedtime story.

"There you are, Neville. I wish you wouldn't run off like that. The people want to know your opinion, not what I tell them are your words." His Nan came up behind him, her wrinkled face reflected in the window.

He sighed. "No, they don't. I would tell them I don't care about dress robes, and that I would rather be at home than here, letting them take a hundred photos of my face. Can I get two _Nimbus 2001_ s for Ron and me? We could go flying around the estate. I'm sure he's going stir-crazy being cooped up in our house all day with just the House Elf to keep him company. I want to do normal things, like hang out with my friends and have them over. Haven't I done enough public appearances for the summer?"

She scoffed and frowned. "Of course you haven't! We still have the Malfoy fundraising gala for Dragon pox next week, and then we should have you make a few appearances around town and make you look active in the community. Not to mention your birthday party at the end of the month. Anyone who's anyone will be there. It will give us a chance to rub shoulders with the elite Wizards of the Ministry. " Her gaze travelled over the broom on display, and she sighed. "I guess you can have that, and one for your friend, too. Poor boy, being disowned by his family for the house he was put into. I had no idea the Weasleys were so awful. I mean, Slytherin was the last house I wanted you in, but it has given us an excuse to talk to families like the Malfoy's and Nott's. They'll be able to help you get into the Ministry one day and become Minister of Magic." Without letting him voice his opinion on what she saw for his future she went into the store.

Neville continued to stare at his reflection. He didn't want to be the Minister of Magic. He wanted a quiet life, somewhere away from everyone else, where he could spend time with his friends, with Hermione, maybe have a garden and raise animals. Only two more days and she would be with him and Ron for the rest of the year. A frown pulled at his lips. He hadn't heard from Draco in days, he wasn't responding to his or Ron's letters. Did she figure out they tampered with the stone?

_July 11th 1992_

_Longbottom Manor_

_Ron_

Ron sat crossed-legged in the bay window of the guest bedroom and stared out the square-panned glass. A book on advanced potion techniques sat opened in his lap. He'd been on the second chapter for an hour. His eyes scanned the skies for Neville's tawny owl returning from the Malfoy's, it had been days, and they hadn't heard back from Draco. His gut twisted. He couldn't imagine what he would do if one of his best friends disappeared from his life. Not after everything they went through to help him during their first year, getting the stone and tainting it.

That night, they would save Hermione from her parents' house. She hadn't told him the things that happened there, always leaving the state of her well being vague in her letters, but he knew it wasn't just some yelling, that wouldn't have made her cut her arms to shreds until her blood dripped onto the floor. The image of her in such pain never left his mind's eye.

Draco needed to be with them on that night, they needed to be all together, again. His world no longer felt right with so much time alone with his thoughts. Sure, he didn't have to deal with his family anymore, but the constant silence edged into his mind, making him want to scream. At least soon she would be with him, and even if Neville's Nan pulled him away all the time, they would have each other to keep the ever-growing stillness at bay. He hoped Draco would be there to save her with them.

He could understand her trepidation of letting high-class Purebloods like Neville and Draco see where she lived. But he doubted either of them would judge her for it. She couldn't control anything of the circumstances handed to her, and they knew that. They all had the same objective, to want to keep her safe, and out of the hands of her father, who she said would kill her if given the chance.

A light knock thumped against his door and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Come in."

He kept his startled emotions off his face, as the door opened and Neville poked his head inside. "Hey, come with me. I got you something wicked."

Ron frowned. He placed an old piece of parchment paper in his book and tossed it on his bed as he slid from his seat in the bay window. "You got me something?" No one had ever gotten him a random gift before. Everything he owned came from his brothers and they were never gifted or made to feel like something new.

Neville nodded as he let the door swing open and Ron followed him out to the vast green estate of the backyard.

There, on two broomstick-stands stood the new _Nimbus 2001_ model. His eyes almost popped out of his head. "Wicked!" He reached out to run his fingers over the dark-grain wood of the broom. His frown returned. "I can't take this. It must've cost more than a few hundred Galleons. I won't be able to pay you back for it until we're out of Hogwarts."

Neville shook his head. "You don't ever have to pay me back for it. It's a gift." He picked up his broom. "Want to take them out for a test flight?"

Ron nodded. "Thanks, mate. You and Draco are the only people to ever give me new things. I don't know how to repay you."

The brunet shrugged a shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Your true friendship is thanks enough. It's hard for me to find friends that don't only care about my name and what that can get them. You don't seem to care at all that I'm the Boy Who Lived."

He shrugged. "That's because you're Neville, not some celebrity like your Nan wants you to be. I think the people that worship you need to sort out their priorities. You're just like any other bloke, with unfortunate circumstances you can't escape. I'm just glad we could be mates. You're like my family, along with Draco and Hermione. I don't know where I would be without you."

Neville grinned, picked up the second broom and handed it to him. "Same, mate. Now, let's see how fast these things go."

Hopping on the broom, the two raced around the estate, seeing who could win and make it back to where they started. They laughter echoed off the trees, carried on the spring winds.

**Draco**

**Bedroom- Malfoy Manor**

His head swayed as he tried to sit up in his bed. He'd never felt so awful in his life.

"Young Master, please lie back down. Mipsy was told to not let you exert yourself. Your body is weak, needs much rest."

His head hammered, and he tried to focus on the calendar on his wall. Days passed since he fell in the parlour. The Healer said it was a mixture of exerting too much strain on his magical core and he'd come down with magical flu that depleted his reserves even more. He wasn't supposed to use any magic for the next week, and stay asleep as much as possible to allow his body to heal. Of course, the Healer was one of her followers, so he did not ask why he had been performing magic during the summer. "What day is it, Mipsy?"

The elf stood on his bed and tried to press him back down into his pillow. "July 11th, Young Master. Please lie back down. Master will not be happy if he comes in here and sees you sitting up. Mipsy wishes you to get well."

It took everything in him to turn his neck and look toward his window. The darkness of night filled the other side of his curtains. They were supposed to be rescuing Hermione, he was to go to Longbottom Manor at half-past eleven, to fetch her by midnight. "Mipsy, what time is it?"

"It's a quarter-past eleven, Young Master. Far too late in the evening for you to be awake." The elf's ears flapped as she continued to try and get him to lie back.

He lightly pushed her off him, which took far too much effort, with her being such a small thing. Pushing the covers off him, he lurched forward onto the cool, dark, hardwood floor and stumbled to the wall opposite him, using it to brace him as he took a heaving step toward his bedroom door.

The elf screeched and jumped from his bed, her body thumped on the floor, she tugged at his black silk sleeping trousers. "Young Master, Mipsy must insist you return to your bed this instant. If you require the loo, Mipsy will fetch the chamber pot!"

He shook his head. Sweat formed along his brow. "I made her a promise. I'm not going to break it. I must get to the Floo before they leave without me." He struggled to focus his vision, getting to the door, he tugged it open.

Mipsy continued to follow, pulling on him in vain. "Young Master, this is no time to be using the Floo. Mipsy will have no choice but to force you back to the bed if you do not comply. Master gave Mipsy permission to use any means necessary to make sure you stay rested. You must not exert yourself!"

Using every bit of energy he focused his will on walking without the aid of the wall. "No, you can't. I must keep my promise. Please, Mipsy, help me to the Floo. I must see her. I must make sure she's alright. I will not rest until I know. Not even Hecate could make me rest. Once I know, I'll sleep for as long as you see fit. Father cannot punish you if I tell him not to. He must listen to me as the Dark Lord's heir." He stared down at the elf, his body swayed. "I will not rest."

A deep frown wrinkled her face further. "Very well, Young Master, if it will make you rest. Mipsy will help you. Mipsy must listen to the heir of the great Dark Lord. Where must you go, Young Master?"

"Longbottom Manor."

With a nod, she wrapped her long, narrow fingers around his hand, and they popped out of sight.

As soon as his feet touched the floral rug of the parlour in Longbottom Manor, his knees buckled under his weight.

"Draco?" Feet thundered toward him.

His head lolled as he heaved it up to peer at the ginger boy, and the boy who lived. Sweat trickled over his sharp cheekbones. "I'm not too late, have you gone to get her?"

Ron frowned and touched the back of his hand to his forehead. "Mate, what happened to you? We've been worried. You're burning up. Let's get him to the sofa."

Mipsy followed, they each took one of his arms and heaved them onto their shoulders, before lifting and carrying him the two meters to the sofa. Lying him down, he could do little to resist. Mipsy snapped her fingers, summoning a bowl and a cloth, she set to work dabbing the cool water against his head. "Young Master, this was not a good idea. You must rest now. You can't go further. Please, Young Master, listen to Mipsy. Mipsy wants you well."

Draco's eyes rolled in his head as he fought off the sleep that wanted to overtake him. His dry lips peeled apart. "I promised her I would be there to pick her up at midnight. I'll be fine."

Neville ran his fingers through is shorter hair. "Mipsy, what is wrong with him?

Mipsy kept her mouth shut, as she continued to move the damp cloth around his head, and re-wet it as it warmed to his fever.

Draco nodded with effort. "Tell them, Mipsy."  
The elf looked to the two boys. "The great Dark Lord's wife made Young Master use too much of his magic. Young Master has come down with a magical cold and is unable to regain his strength. He must not use any magic, he must rest!"

The boys looked to each other and frowned. Ron placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "She was having you expel enough magic that it was depleting your core? Bloody hell, what was she having you do?"

Draco gulped and stared at the back of the sofa, a frown pulled at his lips. "She has me torture disloyal Deatheaters who abandoned her when the Dark Lord fell. She has me use Unforgiviables on them until they turn to insanity for relief. I've done some form of it since my tenth birthday, it was her gift to me. She uses special spells so the Ministry doesn't pick up on the magic I'm using."

Ron ran and hand through his hair. "Bloody hell, mate. How are you still sane?"

A laugh escaped him that turned into a cough. He covered his mouth suppressing it.

Neville glanced toward the stairs, would his grandmother hear them? She'd gone to sleep hours ago. If she found them up, no way would they be able to leave to grab Hermione. She knew the girl would be staying with them, she just didn't know she would show up in the middle of the night with them going to rescue her. "You stay here. There's no way you can handle a Floo ride right now."

He grumbled and tried to sit up before Mipsy pushed him back down. "I promised I would be there to pick her up. I'm not going to break that."

Ron shook his head. "Mate, it'll worry her more if you show up in this state. We have no idea what things will be like once we get there. She'll understand, and want you to not die just to make sure you were there. You'll be here when we get back. She'll see you the instant she uses the floo. Nothing to worrying about."

Neville nodded. "Yeah. We should go. It'll be midnight soon. What if she needs help getting out of her house?" Reaching into the pocket of his trousers, he pulled out the folded piece of paper before showing it to Ron. "That's the address we have to say for the Floo."

**Hermione**

Looking out the window, to the boarded-up house across the street, her eyes scanned the area. Her father had been gone for hours. Her mother laid somewhere in the house moaning in her sleep. All she had to do was get her trunk down the stairs and outside, so she could meet the boys. The less they saw of her life, the better.

Turning around she stared at her trunk. Professor Snape helped her get it into her room, she'd never forgotten the way his eyes scanned the decrepit state of her house. Luckily, both of her parents skipped out before she got there, and she didn't have to deal with him seeing them, even though he'd wanted to speak with them.

How would she get it down the stairs without magic, and without waking up her mother? With a huff, she went toward the thing and grabbed one of the leather handles, before tugging it toward the door with all her might. The hair stood on the back of her neck as it ground against the wood of her floor. It made far too much noise. But she couldn't lift the whole thing by herself. She continued dragging it, she didn't have a choice.

"What the fuck is that noise? Shut it!" Her mother yelled from somewhere downstairs. Hermione froze as she glanced over her shoulder. No thundering footsteps came, but if she continued with bumping it down the stairs, her mother would show up. Her frown deepened as the realisation came, the boys would need to help her. Together, they could lift it and take it down the stairs without making much sound. Then they could escape.

A flush of heat travelled up her neck to her cheeks. The last thing in the world she wanted, but there wasn't much of a choice, she couldn't get expelled for performing magic outside of Hogwarts. Descending the stairs, she skipped the fifth step from the bottom to avoid the creaking board before making her way out the door. She jogged across the streets and went through the doorway. Her nose filled with the scent of damp, rotting wood, and muddy dirt. She leaned against the wall and waited until a flash of green sprang twice from the hearth of the crumbling stone fireplace, and two bodies came tumbling out of it, covering themselves in soot and dirt.

They coughed as they stood and peered around. Matching grins spread across their faces as they caught sight of her in the light from the street. Running toward her they enveloped her in a sandwiched hug. "Hermione!"

With arms spread wide, she hugged them back. "I'm so glad you came."

Letting go of them, she looked around. "Where's Draco? I've been so worried. He hasn't returned my letter I sit him over a week ago, and I don't have an owl, so I couldn't send him more than one. Is he okay, do you know?"

They looked to each other, before back at her. Neville cleared his throat. "He's waiting for you back at my house. He's... he's not well. He wanted to come, but we made him stay there. He's too sick to even stand up on his own."

She wrang her hands and bit at her lip. "Let's hurry then. I didn't want to do this, but I need your help getting my trunk over here. It's too heavy for me to carry down the stairs, and my mother is still home. I don't want to alert her to the fact I'm sneaking out."

Ron nodded. "Okay. Shouldn't be a problem with both of us carrying it. Lead the way."

The rush of blood entered her ears, her heart thudding against her breastbone. She knew that Ron probably didn't care, but she didn't want someone like Neville seeing the state she lived in. They scurried across the street. Stepping up onto her porch, she glanced over her shoulder and placed a finger to her lips. They nodded. Easing open the screen door they each slipped inside; Ron careful to close it behind him without sound.

She resisted the urge to glance over her shoulder and see their expressions at her disgusting house. Rubbish littered everything, with empty liquor bottles and beer cans making up most of it. The TV blared some old rerun even though no one sat in the room to watch it, at least it would cover some of their sounds. Leading them up the stairs, she showed them witch ones to skip, before they came to the top, where her trunk sat. Each boy took careful steps to move around it and grab one of the handles.

Together, they lifted as one, just enough to clear the ground and they made their way back down. Hermione walked in front of them, keeping a lookout for her mother, who couldn't be lurking too far away. The fifth step squeaked, and Neville froze on it. They all stilled listening for anything. Before Hermione motioned for them to go and she eased the screen door back open for them. They hurried out, only to freeze on the porch as someone whistled from the drive.

The boys glanced back at her, before looking to the shadowed figure next to the beat-up Volkswagon. Hermione fought her fear and stepped forward out of the house, moving to stand in front of Neville and Ron, no longer in the direct path of her father. Her nerves shook her muscles and she fought to appear calm.

He swayed on drunken feet out of the shadows into the rays of the street lamp. "You dare bring boys to my house? The whore you've become, just like your mother."

She didn't dare take her eyes off him as she turned her chin to the side. "Take the trunk to the Floo, I'll be in there in a moment."

Neville shook his head. "We aren't going to leave you alone with him."

Motioning toward the house she shook her head. "Go, it's the only way we'll get out of here with my stuff. I'm not leaving my wand behind, or anything else. Run."

Ron motioned to Neville, the faster we take it over there, the quicker we can get back."

Her father's eyes watched them. "Where do you think you're goin'?" He went for them as the two heaved with both their hands and ran with the trunk to the house.

Hermione moved to block his path to them, drawing his attention back to her. "I'm leaving for the summer, my three weeks are up. I held up my end of the deal, you got your check out of it, and more. Leave me and my friends alone."

The growl rumbled at the back of his throat. "You ain't goin' nowhere, slag!" He stumbled forward, arms outreached for her. Dodging his advance, far quicker than his reflexes, she ran for the house.

Emerald flames sprang to life as Ron pulled her trunk through them, disappearing. Neville held his hand out to her. She took it as he went for the hearth and threw down more Floo powder. "Longbottom Manor!" He pulled her into the hearth with him, wrapping his arms about her. Her father's form lumbered through the door and the house vanished from sight in a blur of green flames.

They tumbled out onto the floral rug of the parlour, Neville's arms still wrapped about her. Her trunk mere millimetres from them.

"Are you two okay?"

Both looked up at Ron, as he held out a hand to Hermione. Neville let go of her, as she took the offered hand. "I'm fine. He was too drunk to see straight, let alone be able to run." She stood and pulled Ron into a hug, before letting go and reaching for Neville as well. "Thank you, thank you so very much!"

Over Neville's shoulder, she caught sight of Draco lying on the peach pink velvet sofa. His eyes rolled in his head as he tried to focus his gaze on them and sit up. Letting go of Neville, she ran to him. "Draco!" She knelt at his side.

Mipsy continued to pat at his face with the cool cloth. "Mipsy believes young master needs a healer. Young master has worsened."

Hermione looked to the elf as she took his hand in hers, he grasped it weakly. "What is he sick with?"

Neville came to stand behind her. "The Mistress of Dark exhausted his magical core right as he was also coming down with the magical flu. Mipsy helped him get here. He was determined to come with us, but we made him stay."

Still holding his hand, her other hand grazed his cheek before she cupped it. "We can help him. After you nearly lost your magic two months ago, I researched ways to cure it, in case it ever happened again. Witches and wizards who care about each other very much can share magic with one another. We did it before when we helped you with the curse. It's not considered a spell, and we'll be back to full charge well before school. Of course, there's the risk of getting his flu, but it won't be as bad as he is, and I don't care."

Closing her eyes, she focused on her magic moving down through her arms and out of her fingertips for his magic core to feed off of. "I, Hermione Prince, willingly give you, Draco Malfoy, some of my magic."

Draco gasped, back arching before he looked to her. The edge of his irises glowed. Neville moved to place a hand on the side of his neck, whilst Ron leaned over the back of the sofa to take his other hand. "I, Ron Weasely, willingly give you, Draco Malfoy, some of my magic."

Neville closed his eyes. "I, Neville Longbottom, willingly give you, Draco Malfoy, some of my magic."

 

The room filled with the buzz of magic, it hummed,  growing ever louder. Mipsy watched with large eyes as the golden glow spread over his body and it rose almost a meter off the sofa. Once his magical core could hold no more, he floated back to the soft-cushions. The three opened their eyes. They looked to him as he set up and ran a hand through his messy pale blond hair. "Bloody hell, I feel fantastic."

He pulled her up off the floor and into a hug. "Thank you. Are you okay? I missed you."

  
**A/N: Lots to come in Chapter 14 with the rest of their summer, more bonding and the start of their second year with the appearance of Ginny, and Harry voicing more of his attraction to Hermione. Lupin and the fate of the stone will be answered as well. Please let me know if you're enjoying the story.**

  
**GC.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
